


目標萬聖節

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 他們總是在搬家，從這個村落搬到那個村落，從這個都市搬到另一個大都市，現在輾轉到了這個比其他地方都還要來得寧靜的小鎮，不特別熱鬧、也不特別荒涼，但溫馨可愛。艾文總說是因為工作，南西很乖巧，以前會哭鬧，現在學會體諒父親。但從沒想到這其實是「流浪」，目的是尋找妻子或母親。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※來不及po出來的萬聖節文章
> 
> ※寫寫妖怪（？）

1.

南西隨著父親搬來這個小鎮已經有了幾天。最一開始他們忙著打開行李，從最大的箱子開始，她很喜歡紙箱的氣味，說不上來，和香水不一樣，給她很安心的感覺。

「艾文，」南西說，「我找不到我的箱子。」

父親名叫艾文，他允許南西稱呼他的名字，並且絲毫沒有感到冒犯。艾文身材修長，和不過七八歲的南西靠在一起，雖然有些突兀，但非常溫馨。他有著一頭美麗的棕髮，今年初剪短了，令他看起來更有精神。

「親愛的，你還記得你上車前把它放在哪嗎？」

南西搔了搔頭，她有些脫線，記憶力時好時壞——而這種時候通常是壞的。她咕噥，「我記得是和母親的東西放在一起。」

「噢。」艾文不動聲色地皺了眉，南西的話似乎讓他有一瞬間難受。他說：「我把你母親的箱子放在我的臥室。待會我們再一起收拾吧。」

「好的，艾文。」南西說。

他們沉默地將父親的書一本本地放在書櫃上，她負責下半，父親則負責上半。父親很高大，寬肩窄腰，身材很好，但偏偏南西非常嬌小。

為什麼我這麼矮呢？她曾這麼問過父親。

艾文只是摸了摸她的頭，那時是上床時間了，他破例留下來陪他心愛的女兒，將她抱在懷裡，親吻她的額頭並說：我不知道，親愛的。或許是基因吧。

但你說祖父母也很高。她噘著唇。祖父母已經去世了，父親是她唯一的親人。她又問：或許是因為母親？

艾文答得很快：不。他不動聲色地收緊手臂，你的母親並不矮——相反地，高挑，美麗，而且自信。

南西喜歡艾文說起母親的模樣，神情柔和，讓她好眠。隨著年紀的增加，她似乎也發現了，每當說起母親，艾文的柔情之下是她不能理解的絕望，她學過的詞彙量還不足以形容。

南西打量著各個站好的書本，它們將書櫃整齊地塞滿，放眼望去，非常滿足。她曾嘗試看過幾本，但認識的字太少，而書裡的詞彙又太艱澀，她很佩服父親。

艾文成為社區大學的歷史講師，這個週末之後便會開始授課。

艾文牽著南西走到自己的臥室，家具已經到了，裡面有一張雙人床，床邊有個小小的桌几，上面有一盞夜燈。他走到窗邊拉開窗簾，沒有開燈的臥室瞬間便亮了些，南西這才發現母親的東西被珍貴地放在床鋪上，這很不像是有潔癖的艾文會做的。

母親的東西並不多，只有一個不大不小的箱子。

南西爬上床，小心翼翼地打開箱子，裡面有幾件衣服、舊型的筆記型電腦，還有一本書。艾文非常寶貝這個箱子，就連南西都不能未經允許地觸碰。裡面一塵不染，連書都會被好好地保存，無論是除濕還是除蟲都沒少過。

書本上寫的是：好孩子的入睡法則。

南西盯著書，艾文走了過來將書拿起，似乎很懷念。

「請念書給我聽，艾文。」南西說。

艾文欣然同意。他讓南西坐好，自己則翻開書，手指捏著紙張的力道非常輕柔。

「入睡法則，作者：路易士。」艾文慢慢地說：「第一條，洗個暖暖的熱水澡，將自己塞進被窩，請務必將手腳包好千萬不要露出來。」

「第二條，將小夜燈關掉，不要留任何燈光——我相信每個好孩子的床邊都會有盞夜燈，因為夢魔和其他妖怪不同，他們會用燈光觀察人們的臉。」

「第三條，通常在你即將入睡、半夢半醒的時候，你會聽見窗戶傳來聲音。我想你注意到了，我並未要求你鎖好門窗，因為這對夢魔一點用也沒有——當然如果你要防範小偷，我還是建議你鎖上門窗。你知道的，有時候人比魔更可怕。」

「第四條，如果你沒聽見任何聲音，恭喜你，你的夢安全了，沒有人會偷走你的夢。如果你聽見了，那也請不要緊張，你還是有機會，詳情請見第五條。」

「第五條，閉上眼睛，無論聽到什麼聲音都不要睜開。將被單罩住你的腦袋，試著讓自己睡著，如果感覺到房間裡有人，那你要注意了，請詳細閱讀第六條。」

「第六條，小心，夢魔已經對你感興趣了。請不要試圖探究夢魔對你感興趣的原因，因為每個夢魔都不一樣。你所要做的只有假裝熟睡，若讓夢魔發現你還醒著，後果不堪設想。如果感覺到有人在扯你罩著頭的被單，假裝睡著的你可不能扯回來，否則你會被他發現你其實還醒著。」

「第七條，很遺憾，這是最危險的情況，這代表夢魔對你的興趣已經到了最高點。夢魔會掠奪你的夢、無論好壞，或許還會贈予你惡夢。但，這都沒有傷害對吧？你只會在隔天感到疲憊，戰戰兢兢地度過一天，恐懼每一個黑暗的角落，但相信我，這都比看見夢魔的模樣要好太多了。」

「備註：不要試著去知道夢魔的模樣，你會後悔的。只要沒有看見，你受到的傷害只會是精神上的，只要忍到夢魔對你失去興趣就可以了。」

「備註的備註：千萬千萬，不要看見夢魔的模樣。你絕對會後悔。」

艾文念完了第一頁的「入睡法則」，後面的篇章是幾篇看似虛擬的故事，關於人們被夢魔盯上，有些人遵照入睡法則躲過了一劫，有些人不相信，被夢魔以很可怕的方式帶走了。

「噢。」南西起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，興奮地摸了摸手臂。「聽起來好可怕。」

艾文出神地看著書，手指不停撫過，似乎很懷念。過了一下他才闔上書說：「孩子，我很高興你喜歡母親的書。」說完，他難得地擁抱女兒一下。

「請不要難過，艾文。」南西摸了摸艾文的臉，「你在思念母親嗎？」

「是的。」艾文說，垂下眼簾。

從很小的時候，南西便知道自己的母親不在了，而父親一直非常沮喪。

「好了南西。」艾文把她抱下床，牽起她的手，「該去見一見我們的好鄰居了。」

他們租下了一間公寓，搬家頻率的緣故，艾文一直沒有計畫買房，每一年他們都會搬到新的小鎮。

這是一棟兩層樓的小型公寓，每一層只有五間，艾文租下了二樓的其中一間。打開門，艾文牽著南西說：「我們來和新鄰居打招呼吧。」

門的對面就是一扇藍色的門，而他們的門還未漆色，是最原始的白。艾文牽著南西，兩個人在對面的門上敲了敲。

扣扣。

停了一下。艾文捏了捏南西的手，兩個人又再敲了兩下。

扣扣。

還是沒有回應。

南西抬起頭，「艾文，這個人或許不在家。」

艾文若有所思，「今天是禮拜日。」

「或許他出去玩了。」

艾文低頭，門的前面有一個腳踏墊，很乾淨，只有幾個鞋印。他又伸手去摸門把，手指一滑，搓了搓，都是灰。

「他應該是個不喜歡出門的人。」艾文說。

南西呆了呆，「他……或她……不會死了吧？」

「……親愛的南西，你還記得承租中心的人怎麼說的吧？房租必須在每個月初之前匯款，沒有例外，否則他們會上門關切。現在是十月四號，我相信這個人應該沒事。」

「原來是這樣。」

他們又敲了幾次，扣扣扣、扣扣扣——啪啪啪、啪啪啪。艾文似乎很執著，非得見上一面不可。

多虧艾文的不懈努力，門那邊終於傳來聲音，咖的一聲，南西很驚訝，因為他沒有聽見任何腳步聲。

門打開了一小縫，真的非常小，只露出那個人的眼睛。

「……」南西瞪大了眼，看著這那雙黑眼圈很重的眼睛。「你好……」

艾文也開口了，「你好，我們是昨天剛搬進來的，我叫艾文。」

那個人瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔瞬間收縮，下一秒便將門碰地關上。

「……」

「……」

艾文只好又敲門，「先生？」他推測那個人是男性。

門終於又打開了，但對方非常不情願，南西總算看見那人完整的樣子——「畏縮」，這是她的第一印象。那人駝背很嚴重，臉幾乎要埋進胸口似地，眼神驚恐地在父女倆身上來回。

「……先生？」

那人才回過神，退了一不，手緊緊地握著手把。「……你好。」那人很瘦，稱得上纖細，穿著黑色高領長袖，下半身的牛仔褲有點舊，甚至還有補丁。裸足不安地互相摩擦，骨感的腳吸引了南西的目光，肌膚卻是有點刺眼的慘白。

「你好，」艾文又重新介紹自己一次，「我是對面剛搬來的，我叫作艾文。」

說完他低頭看了眼南西，南西很聰明馬上接著說：「我叫作南西。」

這人眼神飄移，看起來不是一個擅長與人對視的人，嘴巴一開一闔，過了好一陣子才說：「你、你們剛、剛搬進來？」

南西心想：這結巴也太誇張了，他們簡直像是房東來催債。

「是的。」艾文冷靜地說。

「噢、噢……」

艾文等了又等才又道：「請問該怎麼稱呼你呢？」

畏縮的男人才反應過來，吞吞吐吐地說：「……勒斯，我叫勒斯。」

「你好勒斯。」艾文朝他伸出手。

誰知道勒斯愣了一下，好像想拒絕，但最後還是伸出手與艾文交握，上下晃動了兩下便抽了回去。南西對這個人第一印象很微妙，並不算是討厭，因為勒斯與其說是惡意，不如說是極為地不善交際。

「你好，勒斯。」南西也說。

勒斯這時反應緩和了許多，看著南西，眼神也不飄移了，過了兩秒鐘才低聲地說：「你好，小南西。」還對著她笑。

南西也報以一個微笑，看起來這個人對小孩子比較沒有防備心。

「我們剛搬來，如果有什麼打擾到你的地方，請隨時跟我們說。」艾文道。

勒斯縮了縮肩膀，胡亂地點頭，看起來好像想馬上關門進屋，但有些遲疑。艾文很有耐心，等著他終於小聲地問：「請問……你的女主人呢？」

噢。南西對父親投以遺憾的表情。母親一直以來都是父親的軟肋，是艾文內心的一個洞，無論是誰，每每只要提到，艾文總會很痛苦。

南西捨不得，小聲地替父親答：「我沒有母親。」

勒斯神色微妙，南西把這當做是問錯問題的無措。艾文摸了摸南西的頭，方才心口的傷口又被挖了出來，他一時無法回答。

「……嗯。」勒斯說，好歹還是幾出了這句話：「我很、很……抱歉。」

艾文搖頭，「沒事。」

這次與新鄰居的打招呼活動顯然不算太成功，兩方人馬都尷尬地不知道如何接話，勒斯因為這個突發狀況也不好意思直接回房。正當兩人僵持不下時，走廊中間的門被打開了，外頭是電梯和走廊，意外地打斷了這糟糕的氣氛。

進來的是一個女人，南西率先被她又黑又直的頭髮吸引，如夜如墨，高高地束在腦後，額前沒有髮絲，看起來一絲不苟。她在十月的天氣穿著無袖運動衫，耳朵裡還塞著藍牙耳機。

她推開門的動作停了下來，一開始只是在兩組人馬之間打量，但隨著艾文的視線朝她這邊望來，她一邊摘下耳機一邊低喊著：噢我的老天。

艾文也驚訝地看著她，來不及拉起南西，他快步走向女人。張開了雙手，艾文驚喜地道：「布蘭達！」

名為布蘭達的女人也張臂抱住他，兩個人似乎都很欣喜，抱了好一下子。南西傻愣愣地看著他們，嘴巴張大，她從沒見過父親這麼熱情的模樣。門邊的男人縮回腦袋，南西下意識望去，她才發現勒斯房內沒有開燈，窗簾也拉得很緊。

勒斯的表情晦澀不清，南西甚至覺得他似乎很生氣。「我……」她想要伸出手，卻因為勒斯的搖頭而停下，僵在半空中。

雖然看不清楚勒斯的表情，但南西卻聽見了非常溫柔的聲音。他說：「祝你有個美好的一天，小南西。」說完，碰地一聲關上了門。

這時艾文跟布蘭達分開了，後者細細的眼睛也看向艾文，原本很銳利的雙眼因此柔軟了下來。她低吟，「這肯定就是可愛的小南西了。」

南西怯生生地走過，艾文將她牽過去，柔聲地說：「南西，這是布蘭達阿姨。」

「呃，別叫我阿姨。」布蘭達咳了一聲，摸了摸南西柔軟的棕髮，「南西。你有著和你父親相似的棕色頭髮。」說完又摸了摸她的臉，拇指在南西眼睛下，「綠色的眼睛則和你母親一樣。」

「噢。」南西低喃，艾文來不及阻止，她便熱烈地握住布蘭達的手：「你認識我的母親？」

「當然。」布蘭達不解地說，「你們不是來找你母親的嗎？」說完她看向艾文，後者露出無奈的表情，搖了搖頭。她低喃，老天。你還沒跟這孩子說嗎？

「找尋得太久，我反而不知道該怎麼開口。」

南西不解，布蘭達則遺憾地看著他，眼神又變得冷冰冰的，但卻不會讓她不適——她只是困惑。

「艾文，」布蘭達說，「你流浪了這麼久不就是為了找到這孩子的『母親』嗎？」

南西張大了嘴巴。她從小就知道自己沒有母親，父親細心照料她，但從來沒有和她說過原因。她猜測了幾種，車禍？天災？人禍？父親眼神很悲傷，她便體貼地沒有多問。

他們總是在搬家，從這個村落搬到那個村落，從這個都市搬到另一個大都市，現在輾轉到了這個比其他地方都還要來得寧靜的小鎮，不特別熱鬧、也不特別荒涼，但溫馨可愛。

艾文總說是因為工作，南西很乖巧，以前會哭鬧，現在學會體諒父親。

但從沒想到這其實是「流浪」，目的是尋找妻子或母親。

「艾、艾文……」南西說，「這、這位女士……說的是真的嗎？」

艾文看了自己的女兒一會才點頭，「是的。」

「母親失蹤了嗎？」

「可以這麼說。」

南西覺得自己好像在玩睡前的猜謎遊戲。於是她又問：「母親死了嗎？」

艾文低聲地說：「我可以保證你母親還活著。」

南西再問：「母親是自發性失蹤嗎？」

「你從哪裡學會『自發性失蹤』這個詞？」

「書——請回答我，艾文。」

布蘭達富饒興味地看著父母倆一來一往。

「是的。」

「不停搬家對尋找母親有幫助嗎？」

「有。」

「為什麼？」

艾文微笑：「這不是一個正確的問題。」

南西噘嘴。他們很常在睡前的時候玩這個遊戲，父親說這是為了訓練她的思考，大多時候很有趣，但不包括現在。

他伸出一根手指，「最後一個問題了，甜心。」

南西有點失望地看著艾文，布蘭達也沒有幫助她的意思。她搔了搔頭，「唔，最後一個問題。」她嘀咕。

布蘭達突然插嘴，「我得給點提示。」

「噢，布蘭達。」艾文笑著看著布蘭達。

她抱著胸，南西突然很喜歡布蘭達鼻樑兩旁深邃的痕跡，這通常讓她看起來嚴肅，但笑起來時卻也讓人著迷。她的手臂和肩膀都有精實的線條，看起來是個很常健身的人。

「現在是幾月幾號呢？」她問。

南西回答：「十月四號。」她忽然想到，他們幾乎都是在九月底、十月初搬家的。她捏住下巴，逼自己思考完之後再開口，以免浪費了最後一個問題。

過了一會，她才開口。

「最後一個問題，艾文。」南西伸出食指，謹慎地問：「這和十月有關係嗎？」

艾文微笑，「是的。」

南西挺起胸膛，「我能大膽假設這和最受大眾歡迎的萬聖節有關係嗎？」

艾文蹲下來，摸著南西的頭，好像在讚美她，但說出來的只是：「最後一個問題已經結束了，親愛的南西。」

布蘭達卻在旁邊點頭，「要不要來我家喝點東西呢？我有紅茶給親愛的小南西，也有咖啡給這位小氣的父親。」

艾文皺眉，笑著對布蘭達說：「當然。」


	2. Chapter 2

2.

布蘭達的家位於走廊末端，離其他四個房間都很遠。

她最後給了南西一杯熱牛奶，南西有禮地道謝。給艾文的則是一杯黑咖啡，布蘭達讓父女倆坐在吧臺上，自己站在另一側，似笑非笑地看著他們。

「南西要轉去哈溫小學嗎？」

南西放下杯子點點頭。

布蘭達聳肩，「那裡的孩子挺調皮的。」

艾文看著憂心忡忡的南西說：「你別嚇她。」

「我只是實話實說。」

很快地南西便擺脫情緒，抓著布蘭達問：「萬聖節和找到我母親有關係嗎？」

布蘭達看了眼艾文說：「有的。」

「什麼關係？」

「這得看你父親願不願意說。」

南西看向艾文，艾文只是微笑：「現在還不是時候。」

看起來父親沒有透露更多的意思，南西只能失望地閉上了嘴，悶悶不樂地喝著牛奶。

「可憐的小南西。」布蘭達笑著說。

艾文話鋒一轉說：「如果你能幫助我，或許用不著這麼多年。」

南西豎起耳朵。

布蘭達沒有被冒犯的意思，這彷彿只是陳年老友的對話。她說：「我可不能這麼做，我不能夠涉足兩界。」

艾文笑了，似乎也明白布蘭達的意思，方才的話並不是怪罪，只有南西還一頭霧水。她忍不住插話，「請問兩界是什麼意思？」

布蘭達挑眉，「你連這個都沒告訴小南西？」

南西開始緊張了，她想這是核心問題之一。艾文無奈地說：「南西還太小。」

布蘭達不同意：「這麼重要的事情。」

南西又插話了，「請告訴我，艾文！」她有點生氣，「為什麼都不告訴我呢？」艾文隱瞞太多事，南西開始變得焦躁。

艾文安撫南西說：「親愛的，我很抱歉，但——」

「不！」南西放下杯子，聲音有點大，她的手心甚至冒汗了。儘管有點心虛，她還是裝做不妥協的樣子說：「艾文，我現在就要知道！」

布蘭達笑吟吟地看著艾文吃癟的樣子，似乎很大開眼界。她調侃似地說：「南西和她母親很像。」

艾文無奈地說，「我這輩子是栽在他們身上了。」

「艾文！」

「好、好，我的小天使，服了你了。」他說，「南西你先聽說，這件事你可能有點難接受——」

「我什麼都可以接受！」

「我想我們先從——」

「我不需要更多前情提要！」

「——兩界是指人類和妖怪。」

南西手一鬆，馬克杯就這麼掉在桌上，摔是沒摔壞，牛奶倒是灑了滿桌。布蘭達似乎找有預料，把抹布丟過去，艾文一邊擦一邊又說了一遍：「人類和妖怪。」

南西張大嘴巴，腦袋幾乎無法轉動，硬生生卡死。她說：「什麼……艾文你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」

「沒有。」艾問溫和地說，擁抱南西一下，試圖讓自己的女孩冷靜下來。

南西呆呆地問：「……你是妖怪嗎？」

「我不是，親愛的。」艾文忍住笑，「我是人類。」

「那……你的意思是……」南西艱難地問，「母親……她是妖怪嗎？」

布蘭達的表情很奇怪，艾文也遲疑了一下才說：「不。」

「噢。」南西鬆了一口氣，但下一秒又面露困惑。

「不是的，南西。」艾文吸了一口氣，「不是『她』——是『他』。」

南西這下是真的徹底說不出話來了。氣氛可以說是十分詭異，寂靜蔓延在三人之間，布蘭達還要忍住不笑出來，否則女孩太可憐了。

寂靜，只剩下布蘭達喉嚨壓抑的笑聲。

過了很久，南西才用稚嫩的聲音傻愣地問：「……她……不對，他……男人？怎麼能……你在和我開玩笑嗎？艾文，這一點也不有趣。」

艾文按住南西的肩膀，聲音放得非常軟：「不是的南西。」他說，「你母親……他不是人類。」

「……」

艾文又誠懇地說：「所以你真的是我們親生的孩子。」

布蘭達憐憫地看著眼神渙散、話都說不出來的孩子。「你別再刺激她了，她快要無法呼吸了。」

艾文連忙去撫南西的背，摸了摸那比自己深一些的棕髮，溫聲說：「你需要休息一下，親愛的。」

「艾文……我……」

艾文制止了南西，難得強勢地抱起了南西，他很少未經允許觸碰她，但這次非常堅持。南西順從地靠在艾文身上。父親的身體很精實，但混亂的腦袋讓她此時無暇思考，只能將腦袋靠在父親的肩頭。

布蘭達走了過來，給了艾文一個眼神，在艾文同意之後才輕輕地點了點南西的額頭。瞬間，她覺得天旋地轉，艾文與布蘭達都在旋轉，她好像墜入深淵，周圍漸漸地變黑。

完全闔上眼之前，她只看見布蘭達收回塗著黑色指甲油的手指。她對著艾文說了什麼，兩個人的嘴巴一開一闔，但南西什麼也聽不見了。

布蘭達似乎對艾文的作法感到不可思議，她指著南西嚴厲地說：那是她的母親。

艾文嘆息，彷彿妥協：我得先找到他……

南西再醒來的時候，她正躺在自己的小床上，這是艾文從IKEA買回來親自組裝的，對於小學孩童來說長度剛剛好。窗外照射進來一點橘光，她將頭蒙在被窩裡，但很快地又探出頭。

竟然已經傍晚了。

大概是艾文把自己抱進來的，她心想。門外隱約聽見談話聲，但被壓得非常低，本意很好猜，就是為了不要讓南西聽見罷了。她茫然地揉了揉眼睛，為了自己的心臟著想，她放棄了去偷聽的主意，因為她全身還因為震驚而發軟。

伸了一個懶腰，南西坐了起來，小腳在床邊晃啊晃，最後踏在地毯上。

她回想，每次搬家的時候都在十月初，父親會提前鋪好地毯，害怕心愛的女兒著涼。

「萬聖節……」她自言自語。

往常的萬聖節父親總會告訴她：好好睡，你的母親會來看你的——她以為那是指母親的靈魂。

萬聖節的晚上，他會牢牢地在家裡上鎖，但打開臥室的窗戶。這是一年三百六十五天，唯一一天父親會來陪她睡的日子。這天他們會早早地上床，將燈都關好，唯獨留下床邊的小夜燈。

艾文會再三檢查，除了臥室的夜燈以外，就連客廳的窗簾都會緊緊拉上，不讓路燈的光線射進來。

夜裡，父親會緊緊地抱住她，這是南西感到最有安全感的夜晚。她總是睡得香甜，然而她卻有模糊的印象，身邊的父親似乎輾轉反側，徹夜未眠。

現在不過傍晚，她一邊打呵欠，一邊往自己的窗邊爬，這裡有個小陽台，她只要拉開窗簾就能看見外面了。

她轉動百葉窗，二樓的高度並不算太高，但所幸這裡大多都是住宅區，並沒有可以阻擋視線的高樓大廈，南西可以順利地望盡小鎮，寧靜且溫馨。

南西推開窗戶，將上半身探出去，腦袋還是有點混亂，不停地想著自己的「母親」是妖怪……而且還是男人。

男人可以生小孩嗎？不……男妖？南西想不到更好的說法，忍不住唉聲嘆氣，拖著下巴幻想自己的高塔上的長髮公主。

「你還好嗎？」

右邊突然傳來聲音，嚇得南西差點摔下去。

「……小心點！」她連忙轉過頭，看見一個裸著上半身的金髮男人，他撫著胸膛，菸都掉下去了，「我的公主，你差點嚇死我。」

男人很俊美，皮膚白皙，眼睛像是藍寶石，上半身是剛剛好的肌肉，笑起來迷到了南西。她紅著臉，連忙緊握陽台的欄杆。

男人微笑，白淨的牙齒看得南西羞得低下頭。男人說：「你們就是剛搬進來的鄰居嗎？歡迎。我叫作諾曼。」

「你好諾曼。」南西扭著手指，「我叫作南西。」

諾曼說：「你好啊，小精靈。」

諾曼站在自家陽台，正好與南西的房間窗戶比鄰。

南西抿著唇靦腆地笑，過了一會對諾曼說：「我的爸爸叫作艾文，他——他現在沒空。」

「噢。」諾曼原本要點起菸的手停了下來，先是有點錯愕，隨即又被比方才還要溫和的笑容取代，「原來你的父親叫作艾文啊。」

「是的。」

諾曼咬著菸，想了一下之後才問：「你的媽媽呢？」

南西歪著頭，總覺得今天所有人都在問她的母親。她遲疑了一下說：「我沒有……不……」她改口，「他……她……我母親不在。」

諾曼的鼻樑很高，眼窩很深，是非常標準好看的臉孔，俊美得不像是凡人。他趴在客廳陽台的欄杆上，上半身側過，藍色的眼睛盯著南西。他問：「不在是什麼意思？」

「……不在就是……暫時沒有和我們住在一起。」

諾曼瞇起眼睛，南西不由得有點緊張，手指絞著衣角，隨即脫口而出：「他們離婚了！」

「噗。」南西不確定諾曼是被嗆到了，還是其他的，他別過頭，又咳了兩聲才轉回頭。

南西有點委屈地說：「爸爸很想媽媽。」

「……這樣啊。」諾曼想了想把菸放回口袋，「你想見到媽媽嗎？」

南西還真沒想過這個問題。很小的時候，他會問父親為什麼只有她沒有媽媽？艾文冷靜地找了全國單親家庭的數據，又舉了幾個例子告訴她，很多人只有單親父母，有些人則是有兩個媽媽，她並不特別……於是南西便釋懷了。

誰知道現在卻得知「母親」其實是「爸爸」，而且還是能生下她的妖怪。

「我想見一見。」南西說。她對於小時候沒什麼印象，但很想見一見親自誕下她的男妖怪長什麼樣子，那個對大多數人來說是「母親」的妖怪。

諾曼微笑，但看起來有點疏離。「希望你能趕快見到母親。」

「謝謝你諾曼。」

南西以為諾曼要回房或者繼續抽菸了，但他卻冷不防地卻又問：「你母親是個怎麼樣的人？」

「……咦？」她愣了一下，回想父親一邊思念母親一邊說的形容詞——「自信，美麗，而且非常聰明。」

諾曼笑了出來，但沒有讓她感受到惡意，反而是南西自己因為這種好像自滿的話而紅了臉，心想或許父親帶了點濾鏡吧。

「聽起來很棒。」

「嗯。」南西小幅度地點頭。

諾曼似乎還想問什麼，但忽然聽到什麼似地往南西身後望了一會，話到嘴邊卻嚥了下去。他揮了揮手，「下次見。」轉身便往房內走。

過了兩分鐘之後，艾文敲響了南西的門，南西連忙跳下窗邊。打開門的時候，布蘭達已經離開了，艾文問她好點了嗎？

南西說：是的。想了想，南西的腦中忽然閃過一個想法——靈光一閃大概就是這種感覺。她脫口而出：「艾文，母親——爸爸——他——是不是就藏在這個小鎮？」

艾文微笑得眼睛都瞇了起來，南西緊張得心臟加快跳動。他沒有正面回答，只是反問：「你知道他是個怎麼樣的人嗎？」

「你說過『他』是一個自信美麗，而且非常聰明的人。」

「沒錯。」艾文說，「他總是很優雅，從容，但其實非常孩子氣。」

南西「哦」了一聲，艾文像是為了獎勵她的靈光乍現的想法，說了「孩子氣」這個她未知的特質，南西在腦海裡用「自信」、「美麗」、「聰明」和「孩子氣」努力建構著母親的模樣。

「孩子氣？」

艾文刮了南西的鼻子一下，垂下眼簾回憶道：「是的——非常可愛。」

「……」這活像是戀愛中的青少年是誰？南西簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

「如果他隱藏在人類的外皮下，你能分辨得出來嗎？」

南西沒有反應過來，「……什麼？」她的聲音顫抖。

「自信聰明的他偽裝成人類。」艾文問，「你覺得他會是這個小鎮的誰？」

南西感覺心臟噗通噗通地跳，這比任何一個睡前猜謎都還要來得讓她興奮，血液被高頻綠地擠壓收縮，臉頰染上緋紅。

「你能找到他嗎？南西。」


	3. Chapter 3

3.

艾文不放心，第一天還是親自送南西上學。

「希望你有美好的一天，南西。」艾文說。

他們站在校門口，旁邊寫著：哈溫國小。上課鐘已經響了好一陣子，這裡只有南西這一個矮小的身影。

南西點點頭，轉學太多次了，她雖然稱不上輕鬆自在，但還算鎮定，站在他身邊的老師驚喜地說：「南西很穩重呢。」

艾文笑著點頭，也沒有多解釋。

等老師帶著南西離開後，旁邊的禿頭校長便領著他到校長室辦轉學手續。他們一前一後經過長廊，這裡的綠化做得很好，點點光點打在地上，偶爾黃色的樹葉落下。

抬起頭的時候，艾文愣了一下，迎面與他們走來的是只說過一次話的勒斯。他眨了眨眼，勒斯今天穿著黑色毛衣，看起來很溫暖，頭髮很捲，讓人很想伸手揉一把。今天的他臉上掛著黑色的大眼鏡，黑色的眼珠子不安地轉動，懷裡抱著一些書，還是那副畏縮的模樣，低著頭匆匆走過。

「勒……」

勒斯連校長的點頭致意也沒有回應，加快腳步便與他們擦身而過。

「……」

校長手背在身後，挺著啤酒肚溫和地說：「他是新來的圖書館管理員。」

「新來的？」

「據說好像原本是什麼專欄的作家……但反應不好，需要做點別的兼職。」

艾文慢條斯理地跟在校長身後，餘光還在瞄擦身而過的男子，那冷白色的肌膚看起來很恐怖，走個幾步就得停下來喘兩口氣，很是虛弱。

「他是……」校長摸了摸光禿禿的腦袋，「他叫……」

「勒斯。」艾文微笑補充，「他叫勒斯。」

「噢、是的，叫勒斯。」校長不好意思地說，「他叫做勒斯。你認識他？」

艾文淡淡地說：「鄰居。」

＃

勒斯經過櫃檯的時候，順便把歸還的書也抱在懷裡，纖細的手臂非常勉強地圈住，每邁一步都得喘個兩下。

「……需要幫忙嗎？」另一個圖書館員問。

「不、不，」勒斯又習慣性地縮了縮肩膀，「我可以。我可以……」

「……」隨便你。那人心想。

勒斯好不容易來到最後一排書架，他艱難地將書一本本塞進書與書的縫隙，好幾次手都在抖，懷裡的書本抱不住，他後悔了，應該要接受幫助的——或者找個手推車。拿著最後一本書，勒斯墊起腳尖，駝著的背發出咖咖聲，伸長手才勉強把書放回最高層，書身突出一節。

勒斯推了推眼鏡，盯著書身上的小字喃喃：「入睡……法則？」他的眼神往下挪動，「作者……路……」

「路易士。」

勒斯轉過身，他根本沒聽見腳步聲。身後是一個高挑的男人，第一眼的感想便是「溫文儒雅」，笑起來的時候眼睛會微微瞇起，讓人很想親近。他的臉蛋很長得精緻，當嘴唇勾起時能夠勾走了人的魂魄，一眼便無法挪開目光。

男人叫做艾文，是一個有女兒的男人，但魅力不減。勒斯低下頭，咕噥地說：對。

「我也有這本書。」艾文微笑說。

「哦。」勒斯不知道該怎麼回應。

「你看過嗎？」

勒斯瞥了眼高處的書，背馱得越來越低，「沒有。」

艾文說：「非常有趣，我很推薦。」

勒斯見艾文沒有離開的意思，雖然對方並沒有侵犯性的舉動，但他覺得自己好像被困住，進退不得。艾文的氣勢很強，誰都會忍不住服從，更別說勒斯這種人了，他只能盡量把被貼在書櫃上，感受著背後的凹凸不平，試圖攘自己冷靜下來。

「裡面說了很多夢魔的特點。」

「什麼是夢魔？」

艾文頓了一下，「一種妖怪。」

「哦。」

「他會掠奪喜歡的夢。」

「聽起來一點也不恐怖。」

艾文說：「人類的想像力是很恐怖的，可以操縱夢的妖怪很可怕的。」

「這都是假的。」

艾文又露出那淡淡的微笑，這讓勒斯覺得後頸很涼，男人給他的第一印象並不差，但他卻隱隱地有點怕，像是被蛇盯上的老鼠。

艾文像獵人，每個人都是他的獵物。

「在這個喜歡萬聖節的小鎮，你還真特別。」艾文說。

勒斯忌憚地看著艾文，「我可以離開了嗎？」

「噢，我很抱歉。」艾文歉然，「我無意耽誤你的時間。」

勒斯低著頭快步離開，過了一陣子，艾文慢悠悠地跟在他後面，手裡拿著一本書，他看了眼空蕩蕩的櫃檯，心裡暗罵翹班的同事，只能死氣沉沉地接過艾文手裡的書。薄厚適中，就是封面有點奇怪，黑色的外皮只寫著幾個字：關於夢魔的祕密，作者並不是路易士。

「小說？」他問。

艾文說：「精準來說是歷史研究。我對於這些很感興趣。」他忽然又問，「你呢？」

勒斯正試著找出書的條碼，前後都都看了，最後只能翻起書頁。他分心地回：「還好。」

「我非常喜歡。」艾文的左手撐在桌面，勒斯的餘光會一直不小心被那修長的手指吸引，艾文的無名指上有一枚戒指，非常樸素，甚至還是黑色的。

勒斯翻了幾頁，上面還是沒有條碼，他只能再翻幾頁，第一頁只有一行字：關於夢魔。他不知道怎麼回應艾文的話，只能一邊翻閱一邊轉移話題：「你結婚了？」

艾文看著黑色的腦袋正埋頭找尋，聽起來像是隨口一問。他說：「當然，我想你見過我的女兒了？」

勒斯的手一頓，「我聽說你妻子不在了。」

艾文深深地看了他一眼，「是的。」他說，「我很思念我的妻子。」

勒斯抖了一下，不可置信地看著艾文，好像對他能夠自在地說出這麼肉麻的話感到不可思議。他後知後覺地意識到這個問題太過私人，對於認識不久的人來說非常冒犯，所以乾脆閉嘴不再語。

然而任憑勒斯翻遍書的每一頁，他都找不到條碼。

幾乎要翻爛書頁的勒斯放棄了，他擠出聲音：「……這本書可能不是敝館的。」

「噢。」艾文接過這本書，「原來如此。」

勒斯只想趕快趕走眼前的男人，艾文給他的壓迫感太重，若是普通人肯定會很喜歡他的微笑，但他卻只覺得緊張。

「……你就拿走吧。」他說。

艾文微笑：「謝謝。」勒斯低下頭裝做沒看見。艾文又誠懇地道：「如果有關於妖怪的書請務必推薦我，我真的非常喜歡。」

「好。」艾文拿著書準備離開，勒斯忍不住又說：「我記得你說你叫『艾文』。」

「是的。」

「……那本書是你寫的？」

艾文拿起方才被勒斯翻來覆去找著條碼的書，封面的角落小小地寫著：作者 艾文。他看起來沒有絲毫的慌張，點頭微笑，勒斯懷疑他臉上的笑容即使是睡著也會好好地戴上。艾文說：「是的。」

「……」

＃

南西是搭校車回家的。她一坐上車，今天認識的新朋友便很開心地坐在她旁邊。

「我得和你說說話，」新朋友解釋道：「否則轉學生回家的路上通常只能沉默，無趣地等待校車抵達自己的站。」

南西看著眼前的男孩，他似乎是班上的核心人物，名字叫做彼得，非常友善，所有人都沒有對他們的親密感到奇怪，好像這對善良的彼得而言是再自然不過的事了。

「我希望你今天過得很好。」彼得露出和善的微笑。

其實南西對彼得的第一印滿好的，他不像以往她碰過的男孩子那樣煩人，他有禮貌而且很活潑，跟他聊天一點也不會無聊。

南西必須承認，除了以上這些特點以外，彼得好看的外表是不爭的事實。

「我很好。」南西說，「我希望你也是。」

南西的第一天因為彼得而顯得還不賴，所有人都因為彼得的友善而願意和她交談。

彼得問：「你家遠嗎？」

「還好。」南西答，「約莫二十分鐘。」

「是在老約翰書店前的站牌嗎？」

南西仔細回想父親反覆交代她的位置，「是的。」

彼得很驚喜，「那太好了，和我一樣呢。」

「噢。」南西這下有點不知所措了，結巴地說：「那太好了。」

兩個人沉默了一下，又是彼得打破了安靜。他說：「真期待萬聖節呢。」

「這個小鎮似乎很重視萬聖節。」

「是的。」彼得點頭，「連大人們都很瘋狂。」

「你們具體會做什麼呢？」

「扮成鬼，越像越好。」

「這有什麼特別的呢？」

彼得搖了搖頭，「我們可和外面的人不一樣。」他笑道：「戴上貓耳朵就是貓？揹上假的翅膀就是天使？大錯特錯！我們如果要扮成貓，肯定會讓毛茸茸的黑毛覆蓋全身，眼睛則是細長的綠色。如果是天使——噢，我們的萬聖節不接受這個，每個人都必須扮成妖怪。」

「你的意思是，你們對於裝扮很嚴格囉？」

「正是。」彼得說，「我們必須把臉遮住，確保不會被認出來。」

南西覺得這種堅持既怪也不怪，畢竟萬聖節就是百鬼夜行的日子。她問：「是為了嚇跑鬼嗎？」

彼得居然反問：「外面的人是這個目的嗎？」

南西愣了一下，「不是嗎？」

「我們的話不是這樣的。」

南西來了興趣，「哦？」

彼得沒有故意壓低聲音嚇唬她，依然用清亮的嗓音道：「我們是為了讓妖怪分不清誰是人、誰是真的妖怪。」他解釋，「在萬聖節所有的妖怪都會出現，那是他們法力最強大的時候，為了不讓他們發現，我們只要出門都會扮成妖怪。」

「包括在學校？」

彼得理所當然地說，「當然——如果萬聖節在平日。」

「噢。」南西不敢想像，「那肯定很……好玩。」

「這對大人們而言是很嚴肅的事。」

南西皺眉，「大人們也相信這種事？」說完她覺得似乎會冒犯到認真與她講解的彼得，南西連忙補充：「我是指……我以為這只是騙小孩的。」

彼得沒有指出他們都是小孩這個事實，他依然認真地說：「不管如何，我們鎮很相信——而且恐懼會被妖怪發現人類的身分。如果扮成妖怪，他們無法辨認，我們才能安然度過。」

這挑起了南西的好奇心，她問：「如果被發現了會怎麼樣？」

彼得露出了詭異的微笑，善良的臉第一次露出這麼可怕的表情。他說：「被抓走就再也回不來了。妖怪喜歡人類的肉，尤其是小孩子的，你千萬要小心，南西。」


	4. Chapter 4

4.

南西被彼得嚇得不輕，下車的時候彼得還很好心地攙扶了她一下，她才不致於摔個半死。一下車，艾文便看見一個帥小子扶著自己的女兒下來，這一幕有點刺眼，要不是他的教養良好，可能會當場冷下臉。

「您好，我叫作彼得。」

「你好。」艾文點頭，「謝謝你幫助南西。」

「噢，我希望她沒事。」

南西只能轉而窩進父親的懷裡，咕噥著：「只是有點暈車。」

艾文原本想抱起南西，但自尊讓她拒絕了，南西努力地站好，把小手塞進父親的掌心，意思是牽手就夠了。

彼得說：「那麼我先回家了。」

艾文說：「很抱歉我是走路來的，無法送你一程。」

「噢，不用擔心，先生。我家很近。」臨走前彼得說，「已經十月了，我想你們最好在天黑之前回家——這裡的店天黑之前就會打烊。」

艾文似乎沒有被彼得嚇到，他溫和地點了點頭：「我們會的。」

「那麼明天見了南西。很高興認識你，先生。」

「我也是。」

南西則無精打采地揮手：「掰掰。」

等彼得走遠了，艾文才問：「親愛的，你確定不用我揹你嗎？」

「不。」南西拒絕，「我已經是個大女孩了。」

艾文憋笑，「你當然是，我親愛的南西。」

他們站在一個生鏽的站牌旁，這是校車專用的，但上面沒有時刻表——不如說紙張上的字都因為日曬雨林而消失了。

這個小鎮大部分的街景都很相似：矮房，尖尖的屋頂，暖色系的油漆，寧靜的街道只有零零散散的人，大部分的人會看一下錶，然後加快腳步。艾文將南西拉上人行道，這裡都是由石頭舖成的路，汽車的速度也不快，即使每個接口都沒有停止的標誌，駕駛們也通常會以幾乎龜速開車。

「親愛的，我們可以去一下書店嗎？我需要拿我自行出版的書。」艾文說。

南西這才想起，他們身後便是老約翰的書店。她轉過身，稍微打量了一下書店，招牌上直率地寫著店名：老約翰書店，櫥窗裡漫無章法地堆疊著書，看不見裡頭的狀況，優惠的標誌也都發黃，看起來是很久以前的事了。

「當然。」南西說。

他們推開了門，門把掛著OPEN的牌子，但拉起的門簾讓人懷疑。南西有點不安，但艾文顯得很自在，推開門毫不猶豫，似乎不怕驚擾到裡面的人。

一進去南西便被裡面的書堆嚇壞了。書店空間並不大，但右邊的書櫃密集並排著，而左邊則是櫃檯。南西墊高腳尖，試圖看見櫃檯的「老約翰」本人，可惜的是，就連櫃檯的書都多得不可思議，幾乎有艾文這麼高，根本看不見裡面的人。

艾文和南西走到櫃檯前。

「請問有人嗎？」艾文問。他試著推開書堆，還要小心不要讓書砸下來。

好不容易書堆之間有了縫隙，他們才發現裡面並沒有任何人。

「請問有人在嗎？」南西也扯開嗓子，「老——約翰先生？」

「噢。」右邊書櫃裡頭傳來聲音，很蒼老：「誰在叫我？」

他們伸長脖子，最後一排的書堆傳來聲響，好像還有類似「唉唷」的叫聲，然後是頻繁細碎的紙張摩擦聲，令父女倆脖子伸得更長了。

等到書櫃後面終於探出一個腦袋，他們才看見「老約翰」真正的模樣——瘦小，很大的鼻子，滿腮的白鬍子，頭頂上的髮絲也都成了灰白，看起來不負「老約翰」的名字。

他的鼻樑掛著小小的眼鏡，瞇起眼睛打量著父女倆，似乎試圖看清他們的臉。

「我是艾文。」艾文友善地提醒。

「噢。是的，艾文。」老約翰的聲音好像融化在喉嚨裡，「我記得你。你是來——來——」

艾文又溫和地說：「來拿書的。」

老約翰拍了拍腦袋，「噢，是的。是的。當然。」說完他又對著書櫃喊，「你還在哪裡做什麼？出來吧，為什麼突然拉著我躲進去呢？」

南西好奇地看向書櫃，老約翰又喊了幾次，一個駝背的男人才慢慢地走出來，頭低得不能再低。

這不正是勒斯嗎？

南西連忙揮手，「勒斯！」

勒斯聽見南西的聲音，只能慢慢地抬起頭，很迅速地看了艾文一眼，眼神有點不甘願，但對南西好歹還是柔軟了些，對她僵硬地點了點頭。

「你好，勒斯。」艾文也向他打招呼。

勒斯只能點頭致意，懷裡拿著一本書，扭扭捏捏，不願意去櫃檯。老約翰不耐煩了，拍著桌子，用嘶啞滄桑的聲音說：「你不要結帳嗎？孩子，我不可能送你。」

「不。」勒斯咕噥。

老約翰說：「順便多拿兩本出來吧，這位先生也要這本書。」

勒斯只好走出來，手裡抱著幾本黑皮封面的書，艾文「哇」了一聲，忍不住迎了上去，接過了其中一本。

南西看清了書皮上的字：關於夢魔的祕密。「夢魔？」她說口而出，「母親也有類似的書。」

勒斯看了南西一眼。「母親？」

艾文接了下去，「我妻子的書。」

勒斯神情冷淡：「喔。」

「我很高興你也喜歡夢魔的書。」

「……」

南西去看父親手上的黑皮書，上面的作者竟然就是艾文。她張大嘴巴：「艾文，你寫這了這本書？」

「是的，南西。」艾文說，「我寫了這本書，關於夢魔的起源，可以追溯到中世紀的歐洲。」

「……喔。」南西傻愣愣地說。

勒斯把其中一本抽出來——那是自己要買的。他把紙抄拍到桌上，說了句：「不用找了。」低頭便想離開。

老約翰喊：「孩子，加稅你還少一塊。」

「……」

最後是艾文替勒斯付的，他只是來拿印刷好的書，竟碰巧遇見勒斯來買自己的作品。

「這是我的自印書。」艾文說，「所以只會在這個小鎮販賣——約翰先生，麻煩你把我的書放到最顯眼的地方。」

「當然。」老約翰抽起煙斗，將腳放到桌上，「這個小鎮的人可是很喜歡妖怪的書，只要夠恐怖。」他問：「這本恐怖嗎？」

「很可惜，我想這本書是『可愛』的。」

「唉。」老約翰瞇起了眼睛，「這可真可惜。」

最後勒斯還是和艾文父女一起走回公寓。勒斯抱著書看起來很後悔，但南西卻很開心，活力都來了，拉著勒斯就說：「我很高興你買了父親的書。」

勒斯尷尬地看著南西，「喔。」頓了頓，他說：「那真是……太好了。」

「父親很喜歡夢魔——因為母親留下來的書就是關於夢魔的，父親以歷史的角度研究了很多關於夢魔這種妖怪的起源。」

「……所以這本書是關於歷史的嗎？」

艾文彬彬有禮地說：「一半一半。」

勒斯：「……」

艾文眨眨眼，「你看了就知道了。」

勒斯非常後悔抱著書默默跟在父女倆身後，但南西卻時不時會停下腳步，雀躍地和「艾文的書迷」談天。勒斯儘管對艾文非常忌憚，但他無法拒絕南西，最後他加快腳步跟上父女倆，讓南西夾在兩人之間，垂著頭附和南西。

「艾文十分思念母親。」南西說，「所以我想這就是為什麼他會寫出這本書——關於夢魔的祕密。」

三人回到公寓，抬頭便看見二樓的諾曼依然裸著上身在陽台抽菸。他的身材很好，肌肉分明，對著他們慵懶地揮了揮手，好像在拍廣告。

「他真帥。」南西小聲地說。

勒斯：「……」

艾文對著他點了點頭，「你好嗎？諾曼。」

「我很好。」諾曼拿下菸，看在南西的份上把菸藏在身後，「你們一起回來？」

勒斯不想承認，但無法阻止點頭的艾文。

「我們似乎還沒有正式打過招呼。」艾文朗聲道。

「對。」諾曼毫不在意地說，「我隨時歡迎……你們，」他有點輕佻地指了指艾文和勒斯，「『正式』打過招呼了？」

「是的。」艾文說，「我們聊得很愉快。」

勒斯想要反駁，但看見南西瞧他的眼神有多麼熾熱後，他只能嚥下去，抿著唇，不好壞了小女孩的心情。

「上來吧。」諾曼說。

艾文道，「當然。希望我們上去之前，你可以穿好衣服。」

回應艾文的是諾曼輕浮的笑聲。

＃

「請進。」諾曼打開門，上半身套上了一件T-shirt，簡單的白色上衣被他穿得像是模特兒代言。他探出頭，「另一個人呢？」門口只有艾文和南西兩人。

南西開心地說：「勒斯說要先拜讀艾文寫的書。」

艾文笑而不語，方才勒斯說的明明是：我得先處理掉這本書。南西的耳朵彷彿被矇蔽，耳蝸自動美化了勒斯的話。

「書？」

艾文從隨身的工作手提包拿出被黑皮裹住的書，客氣地說：「這是我的拙作，如果不介意的話，請收下吧。」

「噢。」諾曼接下，緩緩地念著，「關於夢魔的祕密。」慵懶的氣質變化，眼神瞬間變得銳利，玩味地說：「作者，艾文。」

「我聽說這個小鎮的人都喜歡妖怪的故事。」

「或許吧。」

諾曼讓他們進來。公寓的格局都差不多，但諾曼的裝潢卻極為華麗，一進門便是冷色系的客廳，一張貼著牆壁的L字型沙發比他們家的大多了，可以坐滿六個人。另一個角落則放著棕紅色的貴妃椅和高腳椅，沙發對面的牆嵌著大尺寸的螢幕，下面還有一個壁爐，明明客廳就有暖氣。

讓南西感到不自在的是光線——這裡太暗了，客廳天花板也只開了小夜燈，落第窗的窗簾也拉得死緊，夕陽無法照射進來。

諾曼似乎也發現了南西的困惑，他笑了笑，打開了客廳的燈，但只有夜燈的亮度，彷彿這樣就夠了。南西心想，這倒是很符合諾曼的氣質，這種氣氛像是浪漫電影會出現的，諾曼好像隨時都要某個撩起女子的下巴，一吻芳澤。

「請坐。」

艾文和南西坐在那張大沙發，諾曼一邊走向廚房一邊問：「喝酒嗎？」

「不。」艾文說，「我不用了——南西還不能喝酒。」

「噢。」諾曼探出頭，俏皮地眨眼，「南西還不能喝啊？」

「我還沒有成年。」想了想南西又說，「我太小了——我才小學二年級！」

「噢，是的。當然。」諾曼的悶笑聲從廚房隱約傳來。最後他端了一杯高腳杯走出來，裡面是深紅色的液體，南西聞見難以形容的味道。

諾曼給了兩人抱歉的眼神，「很抱歉，我家沒有非酒精的飲品。」

南西無言。

「水？」

「不了，沒事。」艾文道。

諾曼靠在廚房與客廳交界的牆上，看起來興致很好，瞇著眼睛說：「我對你那本書很有興趣，艾文。」

南西發現，諾曼的瞳孔似乎變得細細的，舌頭也不自覺地舔著嘴唇。

「你似乎很了解夢魔。」

艾文絲毫沒有動搖，「是的。」

「這和你失蹤的妻子有關嗎？」

「你怎麼知道我的妻子失蹤了？」艾文微笑，「我只是說他不在了，我並未說他是失蹤。」

諾曼並沒有糾正艾文的「他」，而非「她」，好像他其實一直都知道南西的「母親」是男子一樣。

此時，諾曼家的門鈴響了。

叮咚。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

叮咚。

南西被嚇了一跳，諾曼也是，只有艾文神情冷靜。諾曼不可思議地看著門扉，又看了眼艾文，「我沒聽見任何聲音。」諾曼說。

「噢。」艾文道，「或許是來人的腳步比較輕吧。」

「不。」諾曼想說：不可能。但他卻只能嚥下去，挑眉。

「南西。」艾文說，「去開門。」

南西不能理解，「我？」

諾曼看起來沒有被冒犯，聳了聳肩算是同意。艾文又催促了一次，南西才小跑步到門口，遲疑了一下，打開了門。

門外竟然是穿著緊身騎行服的布蘭達。她的手裡還拿著安全帽，南西被布蘭達緊身衣下的形狀明顯的腹肌驚呆了，小手差點就要上去摸兩把。

「我來了。」布蘭達說。她的黑色長髮還是高高束著，今天上了妝，眼睛和口紅都是黑色的。

好酷。南西心想。

「噢。」諾曼皮笑肉不笑，「我早該猜到了對嗎？」

艾文淡淡地說，「你安逸太久了。」

諾曼也沒有生氣，大方地說：「這是實話。」

布蘭達朝南西伸出手：「我來帶你走的，小可愛。」

南西看向艾文，後者點頭，「是我拜託她的。」

「好吧。」南西還是很困惑，「為什麼我得離開呢？」

諾曼笑道：「因為這是大人的事。」他手中的紅酒已經喝完了，不知道什麼時候，嘴角還帶著一點鮮紅。

南西直覺道：「是關於母親的嗎？」

她問的是兩個在客廳的男人，但他們的眼神卻停留在她身上，什麼也沒有說，不知道是說不出來還是不想說。布蘭達彷彿預料到了，她冷靜地答：「是的。」然後伸出手，「來吧小南西，我們一起吃點東西等這兩個男人談完。」

南西不死心。「艾文？」

艾文卻慢慢地點頭，「南西，請你先去布蘭達阿姨那邊待一下。」

被稱作阿姨的布蘭達：「……」

南西掙扎：「我不能留下來嗎？」

誰知道艾文和諾曼卻異口同聲：「不能。」

南西眨著眼睛，委屈地嘟起嘴巴，布蘭達冷汗都冒出來了，差點以為這個小女孩要當場放聲大哭——她最受不了這種孩子了。萬幸這孩子大概遺傳「母親」的個性，非常倔強地忍住了，但眼睛瞪得通紅。

「……真的不行？」

艾文嘆氣，「不可以，親愛的。」

「噢，拜託。艾文——」

「孩子，拜託。」艾文打斷她，「我必須和諾曼談一談，談完之後我再考慮要不要告訴你。」

布蘭達吹了聲口哨，南西非常失望，諾曼靠著牆，默默不語。南西最後妥協了，她無法反抗艾文，只能氣餒地牽著布蘭達幾乎沒有溫度的手。

門關上之前，她聽見諾曼用非常冰冷的口吻說：我不能相信你。

碰。南西想要將耳朵貼著門，但卻被布蘭達阻止了，她的理由是：「艾文不會開心的。」

南西只好垂下腦袋。「這是我的母親，為什麼不能告訴我呢？」她問。

「這有很多關於大人的問題。」

「不要用這種泡沫劇的台詞打發我，布蘭達阿姨。」

「……不要叫我阿姨。」

「好吧，布蘭達。」

布蘭達這才放鬆臉部肌肉，「你總有一天會知道的——他又不能瞞一輩子。」

「什麼時候呢？下一個生日之前？還是下下個生日之前？」南西鍥而不捨。

「別問我，我不知道。」

南西困惑地說：「我的『母親』到底在哪裡呢？這和諾曼有什麼關係呢？」

布蘭達露出神祕的笑容，突然問：「如果你的『母親』就在這個小鎮，你覺得該怎麼找到他？」

南西一呆，「這個小鎮？我的意思是——你確定？」

「根據可靠資料，是的。」布蘭達說，「我不能介入，只能說這麼多。」

「噢！」南西的臉放光，「我能找到他！我——我要找到他！我的母親！」

「難題就是，該怎麼找呢？你的母親非常擅長偽裝，就連艾文都找了這麼多年。」

南西很興奮，絲毫沒有意識到布蘭達這句話的另一個意思。她說：「那又如何呢？『真愛』一定是無敵的。我會很愛他的！艾文也很愛他，他一定會被我們找到。」

布蘭達勾起一抹難以形容的笑容，冷冷的。她笑說，「你們父女倆一樣可怕呢。走吧小天使，我帶你回去喝杯茶。」

說完拉著南西的手，正準備將她帶回自己的房間時，南西卻忽然對著後面大叫：「勒斯！勒斯！」

勒斯正提著垃圾袋，一臉茫然地站在門口。

「布蘭達阿姨，請問我們邀請勒斯嗎？他是父親忠實的書迷，人真的非常好，我想和他一起聊天。」

「只要你不要叫我阿姨——當然。如果你沒事的話，勒斯，歡迎你來。」

勒斯想要反駁「忠實書迷」這個身分，但話題跳得太快了，他只是想出來倒個垃圾。猶豫很久，他沒有翻開這本書，牙一咬便拿出垃圾袋，太過心急的緣故，他沒有認真辨識走廊的聲音，於是便被這個女孩攔截、甚至還被邀請了。

「勒斯！請你帶上父親那本書，我也想閱讀！」

勒斯緊抓著垃圾袋，黑皮書正靜靜地躺在紙屑和衛生紙團之中，他連忙說：「呃，當然。唔，好的。我先——我改天再倒垃圾吧。我回去拿書。」說完便匆匆地轉身回房。

＃

艾文接回南西時，她正拉著勒斯的手說得興高采烈。

「艾文擅長的是歐洲歷史，據說很多妖怪的傳說都來自歐洲大陸，我想吸血鬼一定也是——噢！說不定還有夢魔！」

勒斯被拉著手，神色微妙，好像很喜歡小南西大笑的樣子，但又不想知道艾文更多的私人消息，抽搐著嘴角，偶爾點頭說「這樣啊」。

「艾文！」南西注意到了艾文，「你談完了？拜託——請告訴我！」

布蘭達幫艾文開門之後便倒了杯水給勒斯，他為了回應南西大概耗盡了這個禮拜的說話量，再加上艾文的到來，他看起來更虛弱了。

「我們正準備讀這本書呢！」南西說，「勒斯看起來也想和我一起讀。」

勒斯被嗆到了，咳得死去活來，圓睜著眼，臉頰泛紅，慘白的臉看起來終於有了點生氣，瀏海因為汗水黏在額前，看起來有點可憐。

「那真是太好了。」艾文迴避南西的第一個問題，「或許我們可以一起讀。」

勒斯正準備開口，南西已經一蹦一跳地走到他面前，眼睛放光，對著他自以為含蓄地眨了眨眼，好像在說：不客氣。南西眼睛眨得非常可怕，很像顏面神經失調，但在勒斯眼裡還是可愛的。

「……」勒斯最後說：「好的……但不是今天。」

布蘭達在旁邊看著，不禁覺得好笑。她為了可憐的勒斯說：「好了，你該帶南西回去了。」

艾文點頭致意，勒斯也一邊低著頭一邊跟著他們離開布蘭達的房間。南西對於布蘭達簡潔的裝潢感到非常喜歡，與諾曼家不同，她的一切都盡力做到簡潔，以白色為基底，一塵不染，但也不若南西家那多了點粉藍與粉紅的溫馨，布蘭達的家更為冷冽，和主人一樣。

「勒斯，」艾文說，「如果不介意的話，這個週末歡迎與我們一起讀這本書。」

「……」

南西亮著眼睛說：「勒斯請不要害羞，務必和我們一起。」

正準備拒絕的勒斯：「……我不——」

「我非常期待喔！」

勒斯認輸了，肉眼幾乎不可見地點了頭，算是答應。他們正巧住在對面，布蘭達在門口玩味地看著他們三個，艾文身材修長，小小的南西走在他們之間，纖細的勒斯還是駝著背，兩組人在各自的門前分手。

「明天見，勒斯！」南西說，「我或許會到圖書館，我們肯定會再見面的。」她已經在學校知道勒斯圖書館管理員的身分了。

勒斯勉強微笑：「明天見。」

他原本想就此忽視艾文，誰知道艾文搶先他一步，「謝謝你今天照顧南西。」

「……」

他露出牙齒微笑，「週末見。」這一句話把隨意的約對話為口頭承諾，這下子勒斯便不得不去了。

「……好。」

「祝你有一個美好的夜晚。」

勒斯勉強道：「你也是……」他看見南西期待的眼神，只好放軟聲音說：「你也是，南西。」

「掰，勒斯！」

兩方人才各自解散回家。

回到家之後，南西還是沒有放棄，問著艾文：「你和諾曼先生談了什麼？」

艾文見女兒沒有放棄也沒有生氣，他問：「你想知道更多母親的事嗎？」

南西明明知道這是艾文轉移話題的招數，但誘餌是母親，她只能舉雙手投降了。「當然，艾文。」她央求，「請告訴我，拜託。」

艾文說了一件母親的趣事，那個時候南西還未成形——父親不願意告訴南西她是怎麼被製造出來的，說這得等她長大點。

為了方便講故事，他給了母親一個代稱：露露。

＃

露露至今仍舊很不習慣和艾文住在一起，他們當時住在中部的一個小鎮，比現在這個小鎮還要鄉下，只有公車會經過，而且一天一班。

那是一個接近萬聖節的週末，小鎮的小孩並不多，除了早晨運動的老人以外，大部分的時候小鎮都很安靜。露露常對艾文說：這裡應該要有小孩。

「否則的話，太安靜了。」

艾文放下書，他坐在沙發上，而露露正抱著筆電，窩在沙發旁的高腳椅上，寫作是他在人類社會的工作，他正為一篇關於應付夢魔的入睡手則做最後修改。

「哦？」艾文伸長手，漫不經心地摸了摸露露額前的瀏海，黑色的髮絲柔軟地搔刮他的指末。他說，「你要生嗎？」

露露冷冷地看著艾文，他的臉很小，眼睛很大，冷淡的眼神非常有震懾力，但很可惜艾文並不怕。露露不耐地揮開了艾文的手，順手撫過自己的髮尾，他的頭髮已經長到肩膀，讓他看起來雌雄難辨。

「這真的很幽默。」露露反諷。

艾文見露露嘴角緊繃了，斜眼視他，他趕快放下書，笑著去安撫。露露雖然神情冷淡，但手還是非常順從地讓艾文扯過去，柔軟的掌心被艾文揉捏。

「並不是不可能吧？」

露露扯了扯自己的衣領，黑色的毛衣被他扯開了些，露出白皙的胸口，上面還有昨天的紅點。他問：「你昨天吸的胸部難道像女人嗎？」

露露一向直率，這方面非常不像人類，但艾文很喜歡。他忍不住捧起露露的臉，後者也放下筆電，一個翻身便把艾文壓到沙發上。

「我可以幫你吸大一點。」艾文說。

露露對於艾文用這麼彬彬有禮的語氣說出下流話感到興奮，他的頭髮又肉眼可見地變長了一些，看起來很嫵媚。他雙手有力，幾乎是壓制了艾文。艾文喜歡看見興奮愉悅的露露，因為露露眼睛會變成深綠色，瞳孔綠得像是黑，慾望染深了雙眸。

他們在沙發上接吻，露露會放鬆力道，好讓艾文能夠反手壓住他。艾文考量到現在只是白天，並不打算做出太出格的動作，只是寵溺般地親他的眼皮，咬他的鼻尖，含著他的嘴唇。

「你可以懷孕的吧？」艾文說。

露露翻了一個白眼，「你作夢——」聲音嘎然而止，他終於意識到艾文話裡的意思。愣了一下，露露瞬間漲紅了臉。

艾文轉而親他幾乎滴血的耳朵，「我居然可以看見臉紅的你。」

「哼。」

艾文感覺露露冰涼的手捏住自己的褲襠，他「呃」了一聲，不知道是苦笑還是興奮，直率的露露對他而言可愛得過分。

他咬了露露的耳朵一下，「你同意了？」

露露正在脫著艾文的睡褲，挑釁般地說：「不試試看怎麼知道？」

但艾文制止了露露，啞著聲音說，「晚上比較好吧？」

露露也停下了動作，難耐地咬了艾文的喉結，妖怪的性慾通常直率，也沒有像人類那樣因為禮節而限制，被喊停的性愛讓他扭動著身子，艾文溫熱的掌心安撫地碰著他。

「好。」露露哼了哼，「晚上。」他同意了，艾文有很好的理由。

忽然地，窗戶被什麼敲打。

咖。

他們原本不以為意，誰知道窗戶又傳來聲響。

咖。

露露瞇起已經，艾文也支起了身子。

「有什麼。」露露說。

艾文翻下沙發，露露拉住他，權衡之下，他們往客廳窗戶移動。這是一個不大不小的窗子，他們各據一半，從二樓往下望去。

他們看見了一個穿著紅色斗篷的女孩，她睜著大大的眼睛，手裡提著籃子，看起來活生生地像是從童話故事書裡出現的。

露露的手碰著窗戶，小女孩突然笑了，嘴巴咧開，他們才看見她坑坑疤疤的牙齒，門牙只剩一顆。

「她……」

艾文的話還沒說完，女孩的嘴巴張大，竟然活生生地把自己的門牙拔下來，滿嘴的血，滴答地從嘴角流下。但她彷彿感覺不到絲毫的疼痛，反而開始朗聲大笑，興奮地手舞足蹈，籃子上的布因為她的蹦跳而露出一角。定睛一看，裡面居然是一根根的手指，上面沒有任何指甲片，有粗有細，有大有小，但都是一片死白，點點屍斑。

她舉起門牙，幾乎是尖叫大笑，奮力地扔到他們的窗戶。

咖。

原來這就是方才的聲音，是小女孩在呼喚他們，像是打招呼。

艾文不禁皺眉，露露反而卻笑了出來，愉悅地說：「看來不過萬聖節不行呢。」


	6. Chapter 6

6.

艾文的故事停了下來，南西抗議，他卻催促南西去洗澡。他道歉，「我沒有發現已經八點了。」他說，「你必須在九點之前上床。」

「我不累！」

「不行，」艾文說，「早點睡才能長高。」

「我不——」

「南西，乖孩子。」南西氣鼓鼓，艾文只好與他約定，「明天晚上一定跟你說。」

「……好吧。」

＃

後來的幾天，艾文幾乎天天加班，校車站牌的接送也交由布蘭達，晚餐也只能熱父親留在冰箱的飯菜。艾文的手藝很好，即使是微波也很美味，但南西卻提不起勁。

南西想和父親一起享用，她還想聽更多關於母親的故事。

於是布蘭達和她玩一個遊戲：「找出母親」這個遊戲。

該怎麼找呢？南西問。

布蘭達說：「和他有血緣關係的你可以信任你的直覺。」

南西好奇地問，「所以『母親』就在小鎮的人之間中嗎？」

「我想是的。」

「你知道的真清楚。」南西說。

布蘭達和艾文是多年好友了，她並不能直接干涉這件事，但身為友人的身分，她還是不想讓這個小女孩失望。

南西問：「你也是妖怪嗎？」

「不，我不是。」

「所以你是人嗎？」

布蘭達微笑，並不正面回答：「今天艾文也會加班，你得早點睡。晚安，天使。」

南西被教導的禮儀不容許她繼續逼問，她洗好澡，穿著睡衣躺下，眼巴巴地看著布蘭達，但後者絲毫沒有心軟的意思，銳利的眼睛掃過她，確定她蓋好被後才說：「那麼我先回去了，親愛的。」

「我有點怕黑。」南西說。

「你不該怕。」布蘭達笑道：「你母親會失望的。」

「噢。」南西圓睜著眼，「母親是屬於黑暗的妖怪嗎？」

布蘭達又開始賣起關子，「或許是。或許不是。」她將手指放在南西額頭上，「好夢，親愛的。」

瞬間，南西的視界開始變黑，眼皮重得睜不開，她感覺到被窩的柔軟，幾秒鐘之後便是綿長穩定的鼻息聲。

隔天南西的精神非常好，儘管她昨天好像感受到窗外有什麼聲音，小夜燈被臨走的布蘭達關掉了，所以在聽到聲音時，她下意識地將被單蒙住頭。

被單好像被扯了扯，她太想睡覺了，最後也沒有力氣與之抗衡，朦朧之間，好像有個高瘦的人影站在她床邊，全身都是黑色的。

早晨時她喝完牛奶才出門，趕上校車的時候彼得留了個位置給她，南西爽快地坐了下來，這幾天她都是和友善的彼得一起上學。

「早安，南西。」

「早安，彼得。」

「越來越冷了對吧？」彼得說，「這代表萬聖節也要到了！」

南西這才想起來，還有兩個禮拜就是萬聖節了。她對於上次的話題還是很好奇，但又想到彼得恐嚇般的語氣，不免得有些遲疑。父親未完的故事浮現腦海，她鼓起勇氣問：「你上次說如果被鬼抓到……永遠就回不來了。」

「噢。」彼得說，「是的，這不正是萬聖節的精髓嗎？」

「那如果……」南西遲疑地問，「人們不過萬聖節會怎麼樣呢？」

話甫出口，彼得便露出了非常恐怖的表情，友善的笑容瞬間消失，眼睛瞪得很大，好像快要把眼珠子瞪出來似地。然而除了南西以外，所有人都無視了「友善的彼得」變成「恐怖的彼得」。

「不。」彼得的聲音好像塞了兩個人，一個很尖銳，好像在哭喊，一個很低沉，好像喉嚨破了一個洞。「不行。不可以。」

南西嚇得縮在位置的角落，彼得越靠越近，眼珠子幾乎要瞪出來。

「如果沒了萬聖節，人類會被輕而易舉地被妖怪發現——這會很無趣的。」彼得張開嘴巴，應該是在笑，門牙少了兩顆，周圍的牙齒也稀稀落落——難不成是換牙嗎？南西驚恐地想。但他並不記得在同儕之間十分受歡迎的彼得有掉牙啊。

周遭的人還是在談笑，有人昏昏欲睡，但就是沒有人注意到被彼得逼到角落的南西。

南西的求生欲爆發，一邊發抖一邊說：「我、我知道了……萬聖節是、是很重要的……節日。」

這話說得可謂結結巴巴，但彼得瞬間便變回一開始那可愛有禮的樣子，牙齒又恢復成整齊白潔的樣子，對著她點頭微笑。

「……南西？」

南西連忙抬起頭，看見是勒斯之後幾乎要哭出來了。「勒斯！」但她還是脫口而出：「你怎麼在這裡？這不是校車嗎？」

即使是駝背的勒斯在一群孩子之中還是顯得鶴立雞群。他尷尬地抓了抓頭髮，半開的灰色書包裡面只有筆電，和一本黑色封面的書。

「……教職員也可以搭乘。」勒斯咕噥，坐到南西和彼得右後方的位置。

南西十分不安，頻頻回頭看勒斯，彼得卻忽然像是被靜音的玩具，只微笑地直視前方，但頸子僵硬，不再和南西說話。

勒斯在南西第十三次轉頭時無言地問：「……你想坐過來嗎？」

「想！」南西跳了下來，幾乎是連滾帶爬地跑到勒斯身邊的座位，將自己水藍色的書包緊緊抱在懷中。

勒斯注意到她打顫的牙關，主動提議讓南西坐到位置內側。南西靠在勒斯身邊小聲地說：「勒斯，我好害怕。」

勒斯因為南西的體溫而僵硬，導致他也沒無法撫摸南西的背安慰她。他只好說：「……想點開心的事。」

「好的。」南西說，「我要想一些關於母親的事。」

勒斯的鼻子動了動，狀似不經意地問：「你還記得你母親的事？」

「不。」南西說，「我出生的時候母親就不在了。」

勒斯說得很小聲：那他一定是個很壞的母親。但他並不想讓南西聽見這句話。

「我雖然不記得了，但父親和我說了點。」

勒斯感覺自己的心臟被提高，問得很快：「他說了什麼？」

「勒斯也想知道嗎？」

「……」勒斯因為女孩天真直率的發言為自己捏了把冷汗，但鬥不過好奇心，他吞吐地說：「有點好奇。」

校車發動了，彼得還是維持一樣的姿勢：眼神空洞地直視前方，手放在膝蓋上，身子也不會因為顛簸而搖晃，像是櫥窗展示的玩偶，但除了南西以外誰也沒有注意到，也沒有人和往常一樣上去和彼得說話。

南西有了勒斯這個說話對象之後顯得放鬆很多。她說：「父親說了關於他和母親的小故事。」

「……」勒斯有不好的預感。

「那個時候還沒有我——艾文不願意告訴我我是怎麼被製造出來的——只說他們在一個小鎮裡生活，似乎比這裡還要偏僻。」

勒斯被南西中途的話嚇得差點無法呼吸，幸好那位父親還算是有良知，沒讓小女孩知道內部細節。他轉著腦袋，隨著南西的話去構築當時小鎮的模樣。

「……艾文說他和露露——」

「——露露？」勒斯拔高音調。

「是的，艾文給了母親一個代稱，他說這樣比較好講故事。」南西歪著頭，「怎麼了嗎？勒斯。」

「不、不，」勒斯勉強壓抑住，「沒事……沒事。」

南西繼續說，「艾文和露露在沙發上——」

「——沙發！」

「怎麼了嗎？」

勒斯考慮著要先勒死小女孩的父親，還是先阻止小女孩說下去。「你……你知道那是什麼意思嗎？」

「感情好的意思啊。」

勒斯心想：這也不能算錯……

「他們在沙發上……在沙發上……」

南西天真地說：「艾文說他們在沙發上擁抱彼此。」

「……」

「然後就聽見窗外傳來聲音。」南西沒發現勒斯鬆了一口氣，她繼續道：「是一個穿著紅色斗篷的小女孩提醒他們要過萬聖節。」

此時彼得忽然轉過頭，只有腦袋轉了一百八十度，身體還是正襟危坐，眼睛空洞，並沒有對焦在他們身上，但嘴巴卻「和善地」咧開，模樣詭異，但同樣只有南西和勒斯看見。

「噢。」南西縮在勒斯身邊，小聲地說：「彼得似乎也很喜歡萬聖節……他的瘋狂是我不能理解的——但我會尊重他。」

這次勒斯終於有了反應，他拍了拍南西的背，讓她的臉埋進自己的腰。他輕輕地看了眼彼得，後者迅速地轉回頭，脖子扭曲的痕跡消失得很快。

「不要害怕。」勒斯說，「萬聖節很有趣的。」

＃

南西一整天都沒有和彼得說話，她滿懷恐懼，一眼都不願意和彼得對上。但彼得今天非常奇怪，他沒有和任何人說話，即使到了教室座位，他還是和在校車上一樣直挺挺地坐著。

幸虧南西今天有了新的朋友：瑪麗。瑪麗紮著兩條辮子，臉上的雀斑讓她看起來很活潑，是個很好說話的女孩子。

瑪麗和其他女孩正聊到高年級的帥哥，南西試探性地問：「你們喜歡萬聖節嗎？」

瑪麗非常自然地說：「當然。我們都很喜歡。」

其他人也逐一附和。

「你們的父母也是嗎？」

瑪麗說：「是呀。」

南西困惑地說：「這個小鎮真特別。」

「你難道不喜歡嗎？」

南西一瞬間感受到背後的視線，非常惡毒，她不敢轉過身，壓力排山倒海而來——身後正是彼得的座位。

她妥協：「我……我也很感興趣。」

幾個女生又開始討論起萬聖節裝扮，出乎南西意料的是，他們非常認真，選擇扮演的角色不是迪O尼的公主，或者童話故事漂亮漂亮的小精靈。

「我要扮成大腳怪。」瑪麗說，「我找到奶奶不要的毛衣，那肯定可以做成大腳怪毛茸茸的身體。我還可以用紙裹住我的腳，這樣的話我的腳就會看起來很大。」

大腳怪？南西看著可愛的瑪麗，直覺地想瑪麗很適合穿澎澎裙，當一個優雅的小公主。

「南西呢？」

「我？」

瑪麗問：「你想要扮成什麼怪物？」

這只是直覺——儘管南西一向不相信自己的直覺——彼得肯定拉長了耳朵，盯著她的一舉一動。

「我還在考慮。」南西說。

「你得快點。」瑪麗有點憂愁地說，「萬聖節快到了。」

「……還有兩個禮拜不是嗎？」

「已經很短了。」瑪麗吃驚地說，「不然你都用多少時間準備萬聖節裝扮呢？」

「……」

瑪麗叮囑她：「小孩是最危險的，南西，你得快點決定，然後趕快動手。」她壓低聲音，「每個萬聖節都會有一個小孩失蹤，你不會不知道吧？」


	7. Chapter 7

7.

艾文皺眉，考慮著要不要打開窗戶看清那孩子的臉，但露露卻馬上拉住他。露露輕輕地說：「不要打開。」

他很信任露露，沒有反抗地讓露露把自己往後拉，離開窗戶之前看到了紅色斗篷的小女孩低下頭，邁開步伐慢慢地離開。

「那是什麼？」

「妖怪。」

艾文笑了，「我看得出來。」

露露說：「怎麼？你這個百年驅魔師還想收了他？」

艾文習慣露露這麼稱呼他了，況且遇見露露之後，他已經不幹驅魔師這行很多年了。

「如果可以，我想盡可能地不要重操舊業。」

「我倒想再看一次。」

「嗯？」

露露讓艾文抱住自己，兩個人貼得很緊。「我想再看你拿出十字架驅趕我的樣子。」他舔過嘴唇，「你那個時候還很稚嫩。」

他們是在上個世紀相遇的，沉迷永生不死的祖父抓了很多妖怪，拿它們煉了所謂長生不死的藥水，而艾文便是他的實驗品。幸或者不幸，喝過藥水的艾文活了，容貌再也沒有變過，但祖父卻死了。

他太痛苦了，所以引來露露這個千年妖怪。

「為什麼？」

「那讓我很興奮。」

露露開始呻吟，他們兩個都深知夜晚是最好的時間，露露本來就喜好夜晚，但情慾來得很快，露露又有意勾引。

「你得告訴我那孩子是不是有害的？」艾文勉強找回理智問。

露露看著跪在他身前的男人，渾身上下都興奮著，身體周圍甚至散發出陣陣黑煙。他按住艾文的腦袋，強迫他靠近自己。

「總之你別管。」露露悶哼出聲，「萬聖節的時候你就知道了。現在刺激他沒有好處。」

很快地，萬聖節來了。艾文原本想開始和露露製造孩子，但露露卻說如果這傢伙出現了，那麼萬聖節之後會比較安全。

「為什麼？」

「萬聖節是妖怪和人類並存的時候，無論是妖怪還是人類都無所遁形。如果那傢伙真的要做什麼，那肯定會在萬聖節。」露露說，「我不確定人類的孩子會不會讓我變得虛弱，這是一種風險。」

艾文吻了他的腦袋，「我想讓你安全。」

露露說：「我也不想讓你受到傷害。」

萬聖節那天的傍晚，他們正從超市回來，抱了兩個南瓜。途中他們遇見米克利女士，把其中一顆南瓜分給了她。米克利女士已經是個年過七十的老者了，但她很善良，還是接受了他們的心意。

「小孩是最危險的。」露露說，「再來就是老人了。那句話怎麼說的？高風險人群？」

回家的途中他們接收到了許多視線，通常不是太友善，就算不帶惡意也充滿打量。艾文慶幸露露是妖怪，露露一點也不在乎人類的眼光，他會和人類比鄰而居也是為了和艾文在一起。

回到家的時候，露露把艾文整齊擺好的鞋子踢亂。

露露曾說過：到萬聖節以前你最好養成習慣，他們會穿著你的鞋子來找你。

艾文沒有露露這麼多躲避妖怪的方法，他在「退休」以前都是直接和妖怪開幹。平時井然有序的他屈服了，讓鞋子亂糟糟地散落，反正最多也就到萬聖節。

天黑之前拉上窗簾——露露也曾這麼警告他。露露會走去把客廳的窗簾拉上，完全不在意上面的紅點——那是先前小女孩丟牙齒留下的血跡。

這個是記號，不過憑牠還是進不來的。露露解釋。

「你說『牠』？」

露露不屑地說：「牠不過是萬聖節的殘想，說是鬼怪還抬舉牠了。」

艾文揉了揉露露的頭，後者其實和艾文一般高，只是纖細了點，但並不反感艾文的動作，他的驕傲建立在自身的力量和見識，艾文的動作對他而言可愛得得過分。

今天晚上便是萬聖節了，露露慢條斯理地指示艾文：把南瓜挖空、刻出一張臉，這能夠迷惑妖怪。

「把臉遮住。」露露把從超市隨便買的面具扔給他，自己也戴上一個，艾文是大大的笑臉，上面有非常廉價的紅色，漆掉得像是流下紅色的眼淚。與之相反，露露的是一個大大的哭臉，藍色的嘴巴大張著，嚎啕大哭。

「你去把床單拆下來，披在身上。」露露說，「臉跟身體遮起來能擋至少一半的怪。」

「這樣有用嗎？」

露露笑：「你身上有我的味道，比怪物還像怪物。」

艾文也笑了，「還不賴。」

夕陽緩緩落下，窗外開始變黑，這幾個禮拜他們都把窗簾拉得死緊，露露說聽見窗戶傳出聲音也不要理會。

咖咖、咖咖。好像是誰在敲窗戶一樣。

「那孩子嗎？」

「說不定是長腳怪。」

艾文更加好奇了，但露露說萬聖節的妖怪力量會變強，即使是小怪也會有點棘手，不要惹麻煩會過得比較快樂。

露露把床單剪個洞，穿過艾文套在他的頸上，讓他看起來像是個床單怪。

「你確定這樣可以？」

「大不了你就驅走牠。」露露說，「只是會有點麻煩而已。」

露露看了眼時間，天黑得很快，他走向窗戶，這次毫不猶豫地拉開窗簾。甫一拉開艾文就吃驚了，因為上面竟然用類似紅筆的東西畫了一個大叉叉。

「記號。」露露冷笑，「不知天高地厚。」說完他便轉身往大門走。

「你要去哪？」

露露比了一下窗戶那邊，艾文迅速地往下瞧，竟有零星的人從房子裡走出來，而且不只一個，每個人看起來都很茫然，眼神渙散，其中包括抱著南瓜的米克利女士。

「這是怎麼回事？」

「那傢伙在作祟。」露露說，「我們不出去很快就會被發現的。」

「你呢？你沒有包住自己的身體。」

露露大笑，「我本來就不是人類，不需要。」

打開門的時候，陰風陣陣，長廊變得很陰暗，好像角落都長了汙漬，四面八方朝他們擠壓。

街道外都是人，這個小鎮很少在八點之後還有生氣，每個人眼神都很空洞，大多都是老人，艾文和露露是人群中最年輕的——也是最顯眼的，人口老化的城鎮。艾文披著床單，這可謂是最沒有創意的萬聖節裝扮，但其他人卻沒有把目光分給他們，只是像喪屍一樣行走，往後山的方向前進。

他們隨著人潮走，走著走著竟然看見扮演得十分逼真的狼人。狼人他不知道什麼時候出現在人群中，和某個老人攀談了起來，巨大的身影幾乎籠罩著老人。

艾文雖然不幹驅魔這行很久了，但還是看得出——這不是裝扮的，那是貨真價實的狼人。

「瞧，找到獵物了。」露露說。

艾文認出來了，那是每次看見他和露露都會吐口水的老人。他問：「會死嗎？」

露露倒也直白：「我倒寧願他死。」頓了頓才又說，「不會死，只是隔天可能會在某個下不來的樹上醒來罷了。」

妖怪喜歡作弄人，雖然飢餓，但大部分都是以吸取人類精氣為目的，艾文推測取人性命的機率不大。

除了那個把所有人都引往山上的「殘想」。

艾文牽起露露，露露並不是需要被保護的人——他甚至還是強大的妖怪，但他很吃艾文這一套，反手握緊，兩個人跟著人群上山，就像是前頭有個吹笛人一樣。

隨著坡度越來越抖，周圍的老人開始喘氣了，這裡本就是個退休養老的小鎮，除了幾乎永生不死的艾文與露露以外，這裡的人大多都上了年紀，爬得氣喘吁吁並不奇怪，但腳步卻整齊劃一地像是士兵。無論多麼上氣不接下氣，他們邁著步伐的腳卻從未慢下來過。

艾文皺眉，露露則毫不在乎，嫌惡他們的人多了去了，他根本不管他們的死活。途中又碰到幾個看似精心打扮的「人」：有些是兩腳站立的動物，有些是身體部位大小不成比例的詭異模樣，怎麼看都不像是個人，但每個碰到牠們的老人總會停下來，痴迷般地和牠們說話，然後在下一個街口被帶往人煙稀少的方向。

山上很黑，已經夠少的路燈完全沒有亮。現在只剩下零散的老人，包括抱著南瓜的米克利女士。

這不過是小鎮的小山，半山腰還有幾幢別墅，但越往上，房屋越少，最後竟走到了只能容納一個人的小徑。

米克利女士的臉色很差，露露在艾文動手之前便拍了米克利女士一下，後者還未慢半拍的轉過頭，露露已經又朝她耳邊輕輕地吹了一口氣。

「晚安。」他輕聲地說。

米克利女士彷彿像是斷線的木偶，幾乎是瞬間便軟下身子，艾文眼明手快地接住了她，後者歪斜著身子，靠在旁邊的樹幹上，手中的南瓜卻還抱得死緊。

「你會沒事的。」艾文輕聲地說。

這次露露沒有多說什麼，因為米克利是這個鎮上難得對他們友善的居民。

此時只剩下他們和兩個老人，一個是老菲力，一個是壯碩的的愛德華。前者瘦小，臉上突出的顴骨讓他看起來是一個極為刻薄的人。露露不喜歡他，因為老菲力總是會阻擋他們參加一個月一次的社區大會。

而壯碩的愛德華一如他的暱稱，是個高大壯碩的中年男子，可以稱得上是虎背熊腰，他此時喪屍般地前行，背後還揹著一個鐵鍬。

露露自然是不怕的，艾文則是有點好奇。最前頭的老菲力突然往旁邊一跳，枯槁的手奮力地攀住旁邊的樹幹，看起來非常勉強，但他卻不屈不撓，張著嘴巴無聲地喘氣，臉色也越來越蒼白。

壯碩的愛德華在旁邊茫然地等著，露露看不下去了，拍了拍愛德華的肩膀，在他耳邊低語了什麼，愛德華緩步走向老菲力，手不知輕重地拉起老菲力，艾文親耳聽見「咖」的聲音，老菲力被愛德華抓住的手折成奇怪的角度，臉色扭曲，但張大的嘴卻發不出尖叫，嘴邊的皺紋又深了起分。

愛德華抓著老菲力手腳並用地爬了上去，老菲力沒有反抗，像是破爛的布娃娃般被抓著，露露和艾文在後面跟著，與他們相反，十分輕巧地翻了上去。

翻過去之後，老菲力帶著折成奇怪弧度的手堅守崗位地走在第一位，途中因為疼痛而差點暈過去，但都被後面的愛德華推了一把，如果他走不了，愛德華會揪起他的手臂，拖著他走。

露露在後面怡然自得，艾文只是苦笑。

這裡幾乎是一片漆黑，只有月光灑落，殘影交織。艾文動了動耳朵，露露的聽力比叫好，早他好幾分鐘便聽見了。

那是什麼？艾文無聲地問。

露露聳肩。

咀嚼聲，充滿水聲，牙關發出咖咖聲，還有吸吮聲。兩人互看一眼，前面的兩個人忽然變得極為興奮，愛德華抓著老菲力斷掉的那隻手，嘴巴咧開，唾液趴搭趴搭地掉。

艾文心道不妙，拉著露露跑步跟上，最後在一棵大樹下停下。

這棵樹很粗，五個大男人手牽著手都不一定圍得住。上面坐著一個小女孩——正是那個穿著紅色斗篷的女孩。她晃動著腳，笑得燦爛，滿嘴的紅和斗篷一樣鮮豔。

啪搭。她從上面丟下什麼，愛德華和老菲力發了瘋似地去搶，愛德華的身材有了莫大的優勢，肌肉像氣球一樣膨脹的愛德華扯開了老菲力，後者斷掉的手終於脫臼了，痛得在地上打滾。

仔細一看，女孩丟下來的竟然是手指。

女孩並沒有像其他妖怪一樣無視艾文和露露，她面部神經好像失調，既像笑又像哭也像怒，嘴巴張得太大，舌頭吐了出來。她從樹幹上跳了下來，斗篷的帽子因此被震下，竟露出了頭骨破碎的大腦。

她的聲音忽高忽低，輕聲細語又好似咆哮。

「好久不見，路易士。」


	8. Chapter 8

8.

和勒斯約定好一起閱讀艾文最新作品的時間一推再推，原因無他，因為艾文的工作真的太忙碌了，就連週末都要去社區大學。

就這麼過了兩個禮拜，這陣子都由布蘭達進行接送，但上學放學的校車上都能看見勒斯，南西每次都是最後一個上車，低頭快步經過彼得，一屁股坐在勒斯旁邊，彼得沒有阻止她，只要勒斯在場，他便對南西不聞不問。

「勒斯。」南西無精打采地問，「你對萬聖節有什麼計畫嗎？」

勒斯已經不會因為南西靠在自己身上而僵硬了，他逐漸習慣手臂的溫度，女孩有時候會癟著嘴，有時候則會開心地和他分享校園瑣事。

你該和你的朋友坐在一起。勒斯曾這麼建議過。

南西卻會壓低聲音：我想離彼得遠一點——你讓我感到安全。然後可憐兮兮地說：拜託。

勒斯只能答應，畢竟南西看起來真的很害怕。

「萬聖節？」勒斯一邊看著手中巴掌大的書，一邊分心地說，「這不是一顆南瓜、一張被單就可以解決的嗎？」

「才不。」南西說，「瑪麗已經花了兩個禮拜在縫大腳怪的衣服。」南西試圖看清勒斯掌心的書，但只能看到幾個字「驅魔師」。

「你想扮成什麼？」勒斯問。

「我不知道。」南西說，「大腳怪已經被選走了，我不想和瑪麗一樣。」

「……」勒斯想像了一下大腳怪南西。

「吸血鬼？」南西問。

勒斯皺眉：「你怎麼會想扮那種……血蛭。」

南西咯咯笑，她越來越喜歡勒斯，後者還是會駝背，帶的不願意直視人們的眼睛，但只要和南西在一起，他便不會結巴，口齒清晰。雖然姿勢不變，還是那副畏縮的模樣，但南西卻越看越順眼。

「吸血鬼有點難。」南西承認，「我還得裝上獠牙，或許還要有面具。」她又提議，「狼人呢？」

「你不夠高大。」

「魔女？」

「那是人類。」

「貓怪？」

「你至少要花一個禮拜的時間學怎麼喵喵叫。」

南西垮下臉，「勒斯，你不該一直否認我的點子。」

勒斯咳了一聲，把書翻了一頁。

南西趴在勒斯手臂上鬱鬱寡歡，「怪物難道都沒有什麼弱點嗎？」

「……」

「如果知道弱點，我就不用這麼害怕了。」

勒斯的目光放在某一行字上面，一口涼氣被吸進胸腔在裡頭亂撞。他心煩意亂，忍不住去揉胸口。

南西注意到了，小聲地問：「你還好嗎？勒斯。」

勒斯垂眸，南西的聲音很軟。雖然不願意承認，但這的確撫慰了他的心靈。

「嗯。」他說，「你想知道怪物的弱點？」

「每個生物都會有弱點吧。」

「那麼人類的弱點是什麼？」

「艾文說人類的弱點是『愛』。」

勒斯「啪」地一聲闔上掌心的書，轉頭看向南西的臉有點恐怖，蒼白的臉上多了幾道陰影，眉宇之間盡是皺摺。

「他說謊。」勒斯說。

南西瞪大了眼睛，她以為自己聽錯了。勒斯的聲音很低，還有一點野獸的粗啞。她又揉了揉眼睛，勒斯的身體周圍浮著一點黑霧，但很快便消失。

彼得朝這邊看，半秒鐘就轉回去，難以想像那小小脖子會有這麼多青筋。

意外的是，南西並不感到恐懼。她只是說：「我……我不知道，我只是小孩，艾文是這麼說的。」

愣了一下，勒斯忙別過臉。他捏了捏鼻樑，看起來有點挫敗，反覆提醒自己不該對南西發脾氣。

「……人類是很複雜的。」勒斯說，「個體差異非常大……不像是妖怪，並不是所有人類的弱點都是『愛』。」

南西摸了摸勒斯的手臂，像是在安慰他一樣。雖然不知道為什麼，但她很清楚地感覺到勒斯並不喜歡「愛」這個話題。

「我想你說的沒錯。」南西點頭，「這或許只是艾文的弱點。」

「……」

南西說：「艾文常說他不能沒有我，這應該就是愛。」

勒斯放緩了臉色，慢慢地點了點頭。

南西又說：「艾文也常和我提起母親，失去我的母親讓他非常難過，這也是愛。」

勒斯的臉又僵住了，他想要笑，好讓這個話題能夠趕快結束，但嘴角抽搐了兩下，只希望失敗的笑容沒有嚇到南西。

校車又回到老約翰的書店前，書店已經打烊了，好像越接近萬聖節，打烊的時間越早，老約翰得確保在太陽下山之前能夠回到家。

南西拉著勒斯的手下車，瑪麗從車上探出頭，認真地叮囑她：「我希望你已經做好的萬聖節服裝了！」

南西很心虛，父親太忙了，她連扮演的怪物都還沒有決定。她看見瑪麗身邊坐著彼得，彼得這幾天越顯怪異，在校車上完全不會說話，只是微笑地看著前方，像是壞掉的玩偶，但奇怪的是其他人並不覺得哪裡不對。

彼得僵硬地轉動脖子，好像還發出咖咖聲，動作竟像是在等待校車外的南西回應。

南西忙擠出笑容，揮了揮手道：「當然。」

彼得點了點頭，每一下都頓了又頓，像是沒有上油的齒輪。

校車駛遠，上面好像有幾個人一起轉頭，眼神眨也不眨地看著遠去的南西，動作太過整齊劃一，南西只當自己看錯了。

「勒斯，」南西挫敗地說，「不要再否定我的點子了。」

「……好。」

今天布蘭達因為工作無法來接她，勒斯牽著南西慢慢地回家。夕陽落得比往常都還要快速，傍晚的黃染上了一點黑，但勒斯並不像其他居民那麼害怕，他的腳步不徐不急，怡然自得。

回到公寓的時候，外頭徹底黑了。

「記得買顆南瓜。」勒斯提醒。

南西非常自然地說：「我和艾文約定好了這個禮拜五去買——他已經和我打勾了，必須實現。」她又說：「你也和我們一起來吧，勒斯。」

「……我就不、」

「我們不是約定好要一起讀『夢魔的祕密』嗎？」

勒斯心裡一陣不快，「夢魔的祕密」這本書取得過於幼稚，而且對他而言有點諷刺，他一直很抗拒。但南西用了「約定」這個詞，有點任性也有點撒嬌，勒斯不願意讓女孩失望。

「好吧。」他說。

「耶！」

他們推開了大廳的門，沒想到諾曼卻正巧在大廳。他一臉無聊地滑著手機，看見他們出現時將手機收進口袋，似乎就是在等他們。

「你好嗎？諾曼。」南西害羞地問。

自從上次和艾文談過之後，南西便很少看見諾曼，她對於今天能和諾曼遇見感到開心——畢竟諾曼真的太俊美了。

勒斯點頭致意，諾曼也回以一個點頭。

「請問你在這裡做什麼呢？」

「我在等你，小南西。」

「噢？」南西有點受寵若驚，「請問找我有什麼事嗎？」

諾曼聳肩：「我只是想確保你平安到家。」

勒斯看了諾曼一眼，諾曼此時的視線整好也在他身上，兩人的視線接觸一秒鐘之後便各自錯開。

諾曼轉移了話題，「剛剛你的朋友似乎來找你了。」

「剛剛？」

「是的。他在外頭喊著你的名字。」

南西不解，他們才剛放學，誰會來找他呢？

「他說他叫彼得。」

「彼得？不可能！」南西說，「他還在校車上。」

「是這樣嗎？」諾曼淡淡地說，「那幸好我沒有讓他進門。」

「他說了什麼呢？」

「他說他找南西，你們是朋友。」

「喔。」南西無意否認「朋友」這兩個字，癟了嘴巴，「我想或許是認錯人了。」

「應該是。」諾曼道，「這幾天黑得早，早點回家。」

「我會的，我很安全，」南西說，「我和勒斯一起回家。」

諾曼又看了勒斯一眼，微微蹙眉，「那真是太好了。」

三人慢慢地往樓上走，他們一直沒有遇見最後一戶人家，只聽說這禮拜才會搬進來。

當三人走到二樓時，正好看見開門的艾文。

「艾文！」南西鬆開了勒斯的手，尖叫地衝向艾文，飛撲進艾文的懷裡。

艾文穩穩地接住了莽撞的南西，後者像是個土撥鼠，在艾文懷裡又鑽又扭，尖聲大笑。艾文雖然臉色疲憊，但看得出來也十分開心。

勒斯握緊了空蕩蕩的掌心，諾曼與勒斯擦肩而過，一眼也沒有再看向他，簡單地和艾文一家打過招呼後便迅速地回房了。

勒斯此時非常後悔自己選了這間房，他只能慢吞吞地拿出鑰匙，努力想在南西開口之前解鎖，但南西已經早一步用興奮的口氣說：「艾文，這禮拜五勒斯也要和我們一起去買南瓜！」

「……」

「買完之後我們在一起讀『夢魔的祕密』吧！」

艾文微笑：「當然好。」

「……」

「並且！」南西宣布，「我已經決定萬聖節我要扮演什麼了！」

艾文適時地詢問：「是什麼呢？」

南西大聲地說：「夢魔！」

勒斯差點捏斷手中的鑰匙。

南西連忙說：「勒斯，你答應過我，這次決定不能否定我的點子！」

「……」

艾文似乎也沒想到南西會做出這個決定，他愣了一下，這次沒有馬上開口支持南西。他只是輕輕地問：「為什麼呢？親愛的。」

南西想也沒想說：「或許這樣母親就會注意到我。」她說，「艾文，我相信母親一定像你思念他那樣思念著我們，不過太多人了，他找不到我們，說不定正和你一樣憂愁呢——噢！」

話說完，她這才想到這些話對勒斯而言有多麼無理頭，什麼「太多人」、「找不到」，還用了「他」代稱母親。

南西慌張地想解釋，誰知道一抬頭，勒斯的門已經「砰」地一聲關上了，留下了錯愕的父女。

噢……南西愣愣地說：勒斯可能身體不舒服。

房內一片寂靜。

勒斯的背抵在門上，臉色比往常都還要糟糕。他的心臟跳動很多年了，自從和「他」交換誓言之後，勒斯也不再純粹，這是他接受的轉變。

每一次心臟的跳動都讓他體會到人們說的「心如刀割」，他恨恨地抹了把臉，身體周圍冒出黑煙，放下手的同時，臉上像是被抹掉什麼，皮膚剝落部分，黑煙變得濃厚，他往房內走，渾身顫抖。

這些都是人類的生理反應，與他的本質融合之後，人類因為情感而波動的部份留了下來，這是他極為喜歡，也極為厭惡的部份。

南西笑著說：或許母親就會注意到我。

手機在口袋震動，只有一下，這是他們的默契。他麻木地拿出來，這幾個禮拜那個人已經警告他很多次了。

螢幕上寫著：「你考慮的時間不多了，做出選擇，然後，離開。」


	9. Chapter 9

9.

路易士摘下面具，神情高傲，幾乎是鄙夷地看著眼前腦袋有洞的女孩。她笑得讓人噁心，不寒而慄。

愛德華在旁邊壓斷了老菲力的腿，贏得了他眼中的牛排、實際上是手指的「美食」，流著口水大快朵頤，吃得津津有味。老菲力被壓在下面，但彷彿感覺不到疼痛似地反抗，咬下了愛德華腿上的一塊肉。

「路易士，我聽過你的名字。」

路易士把面居扔在地上，拍了拍肩膀的灰塵，他雲淡風輕地說：「你把我們引來這裡有什麼問題？」

女孩沒有回答，反而問：「這就是那個驅魔師？你們在『那邊』可是很有名呢。」

艾文拿下了面具，他沒有路易士這麼從容，山路的行走讓他流了不少汗。他將瀏海梳到額後，汗水從鼻尖落下，往常的溫文儒雅消失。

「那又如何？」

「路易士，你活太久了，居然會和一個人類混在一起。」

「不關你的事。」

小女孩斂起笑容，「不要妨礙我。」

「是你先妨礙我們的吧？」

小女孩露出牙齒，像是威嚇的野獸，「忽視萬聖節的人類像是沒有保護的鮮肉，流著口水的我又有什麼錯？」

路易士翻了一個白眼，「是誰向我們家丟牙齒的？」

小女孩露出零星幾顆牙，「把那個人類給我。」

艾文笑了，因為彷彿自己最心愛的玩具被搶走的路易士太可愛。路易士下意識地伸出手把艾文護在身後，齜牙咧嘴，露出妖怪的本性。皮膚之上飄動著黑色的煙，看起來有點濃稠，捲起他黑色的髮絲，綠寶石般的眼珠子變得很深，粼粼的水光和慾望湧上時很相似。

「殺死你！」路易士幾乎咆哮。

小女孩好像在生氣又像在嘲諷，「路易士，你可真蠢，那只是個人類。」

「那又怎樣？」路易士說，「他是我的，我是他的，你算什麼東西？」

小女孩冷下臉，嘴裡發出咀嚼聲，面無表情，嘴角溢出血絲——原來祂正嚼著自己的舌頭。

「好餓。」她說，「好餓。好餓。我好餓。萬聖節是屬於我的……我的……」

「管你要吃哪個小鎮，不要惹到我們就好。」

艾文對於路易士的直率苦笑，這也不能怪路易士，他和艾文生活也不過幾年，更何況艾文也並不希望路易士改變太多。

小女孩了臉變得極為扭曲，飢餓和憤怒讓她的鼻子都歪了，鼻子的部位往臉裡面縮，周圍的皮膚開始腐爛。

「他聞起來好香。」小女孩不甘心地說。

「我知道。」路易士斜視著他，「我的，你別想。」

小女孩見裝可憐沒用，咧開血盆大口，那幾乎和他的臉一樣大，爛肉一點一點地掉，惹得幾乎在地上爬行的愛德華和老菲力興奮，他們吃著爛肉，到了嘴裡變成腥臭的爛泥。

路易士不屑地看著吃得幾乎沒有尊嚴的兩個人類，他一向噁心殘想的習性，祂們應該要有更好的吃像。

「他可是驅魔師。」小女孩惡毒地說，「你真的相信他不會背棄你？」

路易士已經被質疑過千萬次了，他斜眼看著小女孩外貌的的祂，不屑地說，「你以為你是第一個這麼問的嗎？」

「你怎麼會這麼天真，路易士。」

「你有跟人類談過戀愛嗎？」路易士問，「你知道什麼是『愛』嗎？」

小女孩外貌的祂露出不可置信的表情，好像快吐了，「『愛』？你被騙了！路易士！」祂齜牙咧嘴，「那是人類的謊言，你居然相信？簡直太可笑了！」

路易士驕傲地說，「他不會傷害我——所以我得到了『愛』。」

小女孩好像快抓破自己的腦袋，氣得直跳腳，「那是人類虛構出來的，他們只會掠奪、傷害。真蠢，路易士，真蠢！蠢！」

路易士也咧開嘴，愛德華忽然直挺著身子，茫然的雙眼好像在看他們，嘴角還流著混著血的唾液。

「遊戲結束了。」路易士說。

小女孩伸出手，愛德華飛快地拿下背後的鐵鍬，目光一狠，朝他們撲過來。

「退後！」路易士說。伸手一指，愛德華接近他的瞬間，手指正好貼在愛德華的腦門上，後者吐出一口血，眼球亂轉，好像在抗衡著什麼。

艾文沒有逞強，物理攻擊他承受度不如路易士高，他貼在旁邊的樹幹，看著在地上爬的老菲力，他正奮力地爬過來，但速度太慢，被操縱的心智無法順利和破爛的身體配合，森白的骨頭已經插了出來。

愛德華開始七孔流血，鐵鍬掉在地上，發出悶聲。

「不！」小女孩尖叫。

路易士的黑霧直衝天際，他的髮絲甚至也隨著煙霧飄揚，綠眼灼灼，臉變成完全的死白，艾文可以感受到路易士的惡意變得原始——這就是妖怪。他舔了嘴唇，眼神無法從路易士身上離開，隨手剪起地上的樹枝，準確無誤地插進爬到自己腳邊的老菲力，不過只是插進手掌，他這是正當防衛。

愛德華慢慢地轉過身，往小女孩的方向走，後者的表情非常怨毒。

「你會後悔的。」小女孩說。

愛德華的手抓住祂的肩膀。

「你會付出代價的——人類比妖怪還要可怕！」

愛德華咬掉了小女孩的耳朵，鮮血直流，但落在地上就變成爛泥。

「人類會把你吃得連骨頭都不剩。」祂的聲音越來越模糊，舌頭被愛德華扯了出來，「……你會失去一切，所有的一切。」

愛德華啃掉祂一半的腦袋。

「……所有……全部……一切……路易……士……」

祂終於說不出話來了，因為整顆腦袋都被愛德華咀嚼。

路易士轉過身，對著艾文伸出手：「走吧。」艾文迎向前，滿臉笑容。路易士說，「我們回家，艾文。」

艾文親吻他的臉頰，恍惚之中，黑霧慢慢地回到他的身體，在皮膚之後緩緩消失，髮絲也重新貼在後頸。

「我想要你。」路易士說，「今天晚上。我要擁有和你的孩子，你想像跟人類的女性做愛一樣插進來，讓我懷孕，人類的想像力很強。」

艾文寵溺地親吻他的眼皮，然後說：「我不需要想像和人類女性做愛——我只要想像和『你』、唯有『你』——我也能讓你懷孕。」

南西就是在八年前的萬聖節出生的，夢魔讓興奮的人類射進自己體內，人類無盡的想像力讓夢境的魔力非常強大，夢魔輕而易舉地攫住，夢裡哪需要常識，他順利地以和人類女性相似的狀態懷上孩子。

他同意艾文擁有自己，這樣才能讓艾文的想像侵入自己。夢魔的核心攤開在艾文眼前，化為黑色的戒指，緊緊套在艾文的無名指上。

艾文說，人類都是這樣綁定彼此的，無名指的血管通往心臟。夢魔因此多了人類的習性，有了心跳，會臉紅，脈搏在興奮時噴張。

夢魔的孕期和人類不同，兩個月之後便如人類懷胎十月。聖誕節是他最虛弱的日子，人類時常祈禱，妖怪的本性讓他恐懼，只能窩在房間裡，絕大部分的時間都在睡覺，肚子裡的孩子消耗太多能量，他必須倚靠睡眠恢復。

恍惚之間，他聞到聖水的味道——是教會的人。他已經很久沒聞到這個味道了，從前艾文的身上也有，但後來漸漸地消失了。

他爬了起來，迷迷糊糊地聽到艾文說：「我已經得到了他的核心。」

路易士幾乎是瞬間清醒，人類的生理反應讓冷汗直流，渾身發抖，彷彿被潑了一盆冷水。

蒼老的聲音顫抖地說：「時候到了——殺了他。」

＃

他們買了兩顆南瓜，南西堅持，一定要勒斯收下一顆。她說：「南瓜是很重要的，對嗎？艾文。」

拒絕的話已經在舌尖，但勒斯看到南西期待的小臉便硬生生嚥了下去，他沒有發現自己對這個女孩只有無盡的寵愛，這可不妙。

「是的。」艾文點頭。

勒斯和艾文各抱著一顆南瓜，中間夾著南西。意外地，這個寧靜的小鎮並不排斥他們這樣的組合，絕大部分的人都能做到目不斜視，微笑地與他們打招呼。

勒斯對於被誤會感到困擾，陰晴不定的臉讓艾文只是微笑，沒有解開誤會的意思，這讓勒斯更鬱悶了。

他們回到公寓，他得兌現一起閱讀的約定。艾文讓南西坐在中間，他和勒斯坐在兩側，讓那雙小手高高地舉起黑色封面的書，女兒一直是他最忠實的讀者。

「夢魔的秘密。」南西大聲地念到，「作者，艾文。」

勒斯覺得非常煩躁，南西的腿上還放著另一本書，無論是字體造型還是書衣設計，都不難看出它的年歲。但卻也同時能看得出來被多麼珍惜，紙張只有翻閱必定會留下的痕跡，除此之外並無任何破損及汙漬。

上面寫著：入睡守則，作者：路易士。

「作者序，關於夢魔的祕密。」

艾文的手搭在南西的肩膀上。

南西朗聲：「怪物之於人類是什麼呢？ㄗ於信仰又是什麼？善與惡？我煙究……民間……流船……」女孩的聲音停了下來，一臉苦惱。

艾文說：「作者序太難了，這裡爸爸先幫你念好嗎？」

勒斯捏緊手。

艾文接過書，清了清喉嚨：「怪物之於人類是什麼呢？之於信仰又是什麼？善與惡？我研究民間流傳的妖怪已有數年，其中就數夢魔最讓我著迷。在成為歷史學家之前，夢魘一直糾纏著我，那是關於祖父輩的醜事，生命的意義上我感到困惑，如此成為了揮之不去的惡夢，夜夜無法入眠。」

「直到某個契機，我的惡夢被『吃掉』了，我的職責也盡了，終於學到什麼是『愛』，沒有比這個更珍貴的事了。夢魔法力無邊，夜裡悄然無息地出現，他會奪走人類的夢，甚至能夠利用夢的力量輕易地掠奪人的心智。那麼，夢魔到底是什麼樣的存在呢？」

「這本書是我在重新成為『人』之後所進行的研究，但除此之外，也是我在尋找的過程。人類的夢忠於自我，既能是最美好的，也能是心裡最真實的恐懼，夢魔的存在讓自許正義的人們感到恐懼，或許是因為他們深不見底的欲望。」

「夢魔是『可怕』的。但，其實也是可愛的，像個孩子。一如所有妖怪那樣，『他』並不了解人類，但卻願意停下腳步，親吻因為夢魘而瀕臨死亡的青年。他被人類的生活吸引，像個孩子那樣好奇：『擁抱的意義是什麼？』、『為什麼人類喜歡親吻彼此』——正同樣是我的疑問，為什麼我無法擁抱？為什麼我無法親吻？幾乎無盡的生命太過痛苦，生存沒有意義，死去又過於艱難。」

「直到我第一次因為『喜歡』而親吻，我才知道一切的原因都是因為『愛』。夢魔是個怎麼樣的存在呢？他是怎麼樣的人呢？我會說，他是可愛的。像個孩子，其實還有點愛哭，當然只在某些限定的場合哭泣，令人憐愛。」

「在這本書我將記載我所認知的夢魔歷史。中世紀的黑死病讓驚慌的人們有了無盡的想像力：魔鬼、上帝，善與惡，女巫，無窮無盡的恐懼是人類想像力的溫床。有人說夢魔因人類的絕望而生，所以才會落在俗世，但我要說，夢魔同樣也是因人類的希望而生，他奪走了人類的惡夢，在黑暗的時代留下了一絲光明。」

「夢魔能夠『愛』嗎？我的回答是可以。但走錯的路不會消失，我又重回尋找的旅程。」

南西窩在艾文的臂膀裡，父親好聽的嗓音讓她半瞇了眼睛，勒斯也靠了過來，和他們緊緊貼在一起，像是一家三口。她沒有注意到勒斯的身上出現黑霧，那煙霧悄然無息，艾文也只是盯著作者序最後的句點，關於尋找的旅程。

勒斯也摟住南西，低下頭，用輕柔的聲音在女孩耳邊問：「你希望你的母親是怎麼樣的人？」

南西開始昏沉，全身都很暖和，父親的臂膀很堅實，另一邊的溫度則讓她很滿足。她迷糊地說：「母親是一個自信美麗的人，他不是我想像的。」她眼皮沉重，沒注意到父親的手僵硬著。她的聲音因為睡意變得含糊：「聰明……溫柔……艾文思念他，而我愛他……如果他願意回來……我……」南西垂下腦袋，發出類似小貓的呼嚕聲。

勒斯站了起來，艾文緊緊抓著南西，眼睛死閉。

勒斯有點訝異，但艾文動也不動，看起來好像真的睡著了一樣。他給了他們一點夢的種子，瞌睡蟲瞬間便抓住了他們。他原本想彎下腰去取艾文無名指上的戒指，但想了想還是收回手，給出去的東西收不回來，妖怪和人類不同，他們不會說謊。

他也的確付出了代價。他並不以為自己失去了「全部」，但如果「愛」正如艾文教會他的那樣，那麼或許失去的便是一切。

他站了起來，經過吧台上的南瓜時，黑煙腐蝕了內殼的肉，上頭的殼被刻出兩個眼睛，下頭則咧開了坑坑巴巴的笑容。

艾文家的不知道什麼時候打開了，諾曼已經站在門邊，手臂上掛著一個年輕男人，一頭柔軟的黑色髮絲，睡得香甜，脖子外側有兩個小小的咬痕，行李散在腳邊，看起來今天是那人搬過來的大一天。

諾曼舔了舔嘴唇：「我只是讓他睡一下，放心吧，他不會轉變的。」又道：「布蘭達那傢伙明天之前是不會回來的，歐洲那邊的教徒燒死了很多『背棄上帝的人』，她正忙著。」

黑煙越來越濃厚，他直起了身子，不再是往時駝背的模樣，背後發出了劈哩啪啦的聲音，背直了，抬頭挺胸，竟比往常看起來還要高大許多。抹了臉，煙霧此時像是墨水，被他從臉上抹去，露出了精緻俊美的臉。

勒斯——不，應該說是路易士，眼睛的黑色褪去，深綠色的眸子銳利如刀，沒有一絲溫情。黑煙蔓延在這個房間，在諾曼手臂上的男人繞了繞，最後回到艾文的額上，緩緩沉入，最後消失。

諾曼說：「你做出了抉擇，路易。」他們像是親暱的朋友，「我還記得你向我求助的模樣，我從來沒想到長我幾百歲的夢魔能這麼狼狽。」

那個時候他的縮小身體，在郊外的箱子產下了南西。虛弱的他帶不走南西，只能眼睜睜地看著尋來的艾文抱走了他舔到一半、尚被黑霧包裹的南西。而後他為了逃避教會的追殺，只能去投靠身為血族的好友。

路易士冷冷地說：「閉嘴。」他說，「這一切由我親手了結。」

諾曼嘆息。

他咬了咬牙：「我得確保南西平安無事。」


	10. Chapter 10

10.

南西最後決定扮演夢魔。禮拜六一大早她便與父親忙碌地準備，艾文替他縫了一件黑色的外衣，不過並沒有太多的技巧可言，就只是將黑色的被單縫成適合南西的大小，最後在臉的部位開了兩個大洞和一個小洞。

「完成了。」

試穿被單的南西：「……」她小聲地問：「艾文，你確定這樣可以嗎？彼得……所有人都說萬聖節必須被認真看待。」

「我很認真看待，南西。」艾文歉然地微笑，「我只是……做得不好。」

「噢。」南西低聲道，「我很感謝你艾文。我不是……我不是有意的，只是——」

艾文說：「我會陪你一起要糖。」

「艾文？」南西一臉驚喜。

「你會沒事的。」他說，「很快就會結束。」

很快。

叮咚。門鈴響了。

「走吧。」艾文說。

穿著黑色被單的南西看不見表情，她抱著南瓜，被艾文牽著。打開門，外面是一個長得很美麗的男人：橘紅色的的髮絲，綠色的眼睛，身材修長，看起來很有自信。

「你好啊，小南西。」那個人說。

被單夢魔被艾文抱了起來，艾文說，「嗨，歐狄斯，久等了。」他說。兩人好像已經相識已久，很親密的樣子。

「不，沒事。」歐狄斯說。

艾文萬聖節打扮顯得有點隨便，他戴著廉價的笑臉面具，披著白色的床單。歐狄斯接過艾文的面具，那是一張哭臉，用的是廉價的藍色的顏料。

「這個？」歐狄斯好笑地看著手中的面具。

「戴上吧。」艾文只是說，「你知道的，萬聖節。」

小鎮的人像是前頭有個魔笛手，大人帶著小孩，小孩手裡拿著空心的南瓜，逢人就說：不給糖就搗蛋。

人們大多都遮著臉，所有可能裸露的肌膚都用服裝包裹著，歐狄斯反而顯得有些突兀，只戴了一個面具。他此時才有些不安：「我是不是該買個什麼吸血鬼服裝。」

「沒事。」艾文說。

歐狄斯非常自然地把自己的手塞進艾文手裡，南西揪著艾文的衣領，她遠遠地看見鄰居們，一個金髮藍眼，高大俊美。另一個有著黑色的頭髮，駝背很嚴重，看起來畏畏縮縮。金髮的那個打扮成吸血鬼，駝背的那個卻只戴了一個面具，上面是一片黑，甚至沒有眼睛鼻子等部位。

距離太遠了，南西無法和他們打招呼。

歐狄斯看見了，鬆了一口氣，「幸好我不是唯一一個只戴面具的人。」

艾文沒有回答，只是聳了聳肩。

一群人浩浩蕩蕩，這裡有一座小山丘，他們都像是被吸引那般，整齊劃一地前進。但在那之前，他們在山腳下的空地停了下來，人們圍成一個圓圈，中心有幾個宗教打扮男人，兩兩三三的人穿著黑色神父袍，胸前掛著金色的十字架。唯獨一位，年紀看起來很大，皺紋明顯，身穿禮服、紅色披風，頭戴高冠，手拿權杖，臉色慘白，巍巍顫顫。

他駝背很嚴重，高舉著手，所有人都安靜了下來。氣氛詭異，戴著面具的人們望著中心的人，就連被布包裹的嬰兒都不會啼哭。

「魔鬼就在你們之中。」老人的聲音像是壞掉的手風琴，每一下都耗盡全力。「但上帝會保佑這個小鎮，我們必將幫助你們。」

眾人還是一片靜默。

所有的神職人員都面色緊繃，老人再度道：「請帶領我們，被魔鬼迷惑的你們。我們必會幫助你，上帝與你們同在。阿門。」

神職人員們低道：「阿門。」

周圍的人們幾乎是同時發出咖咖聲，好像嘴巴一開一闔脫臼的聲音，只發出了類似「阿」的音，聲音嘎然而止。

有個年輕的神職人員捏緊胸前的十字架，面色凝重。眾人寂靜一會之後，開始緩緩地往山上走，零星的「不給糖就搗蛋」此起彼落，與幾分鐘前沒兩樣，好像方才老人發表的宣言無人在意一樣。

穿著神服的人們跟在眾人之後，神色緊張。

南西在人群之中，她非常困惑，剛剛的老人是誰呢？「阿門」是什麼？為什麼大家複述了「阿」卻沒有說完呢？艾文只是一直沉默，旁邊歐狄斯的「阿」還卡在喉嚨，發出了好像要嘔吐的聲音。

山路非常崎嶇，漸漸地，人群裡忽然有人在說：「是不是覺得很熱？」爬坡讓許多人滿身是汗。那人問：「要不要脫下面具？」

人群裡獨自一人的小孩停下了腳步，南西認出那是班上的霸凌惡棍鮑比。鮑比長得比同齡孩子壯些，圓滾滾的肚子從樹妖的衣服露了出來。

和他說話的是一個打扮成狼人的大人。他的聲音溫和，頗有說服力。「來吧，脫下吧，一會而已，沒事的。」他又問，「你的爸媽呢？」

鮑比結巴，「到隔壁鎮的農場……幫忙。」

「噢，小可憐。」那人的聲音聽不出來是男是女，「我陪你吧。」鮑比的腳步停了下來，那人牽起他。「脫下吧。」

鮑比被說服了，脫下了樹妖的腦袋，露出了亂糟糟的金髮，滿臉雀斑的臉上盡是茫然。那人和鮑比落在隊伍最後，在他們完全消失在南西視線之前，她似乎看見鮑比被帶往旁邊的樹林。

「艾文……」

「沒事。」艾文的聲音很小，確保誰也聽不見，「那是妖怪，捉弄他而已，不會有事的。」

「……」

南西也看到了瑪麗，她的打扮成大腳怪，非常精緻，渾身毛茸茸，一點也不可愛。她的腳很大，走得一拐一拐，幸虧她的母親堅定地拉著瑪麗，安全地在隊伍的中間。

十月的最後一天，天黑得很快，不到六點的太陽便完全沒入地平線，人群在黑暗中不知道為什麼越來越少，茫然地摘掉頭套或面具的人落在隊伍最後，越來越多，漸漸地消失。

「我沒有看到彼得。」南西小聲地說。

「噓。」

南西連忙閉嘴，她感覺到父親在顫抖。歐狄斯似乎也注意到了，他率先想要安慰艾文，但話到嘴邊卻硬生生地轉而向南西說：「沒事的，小南西。」好像是提線的木偶，操縱他的人逼他安撫小女孩而不是父親。

南西心想，歐狄斯並沒有說服力，看起來也並不從容。她摟緊艾文的脖子，將臉轉過去一邊，不想看見歐狄斯。

神職人員堅定地跟在後頭，有人揹著年邁的主教，一開始還會阻止被迷惑的人，後來人數越來越多，他們確定那些人不會有生命危險之後也就放棄了。

最後，隊伍裡只剩下被大人牽著的小孩，落單的幾乎沒看見。

他們在一棵大樹旁停下，南西想要尖叫，被彷彿預料到的艾文捂住了嘴巴，來不及叫出來。

「艾文。」歐狄斯的聲音沒有絲毫起伏，儘管面具下的綠色眼睛瘋狂顫抖，平板的聲音還是說：「我，保護，你。我。保護。保護。你們。」牙關打顫，咖咖咖、咖咖咖。

彼得竟然坐在上面的樹幹上。

他的小腿一晃一晃，穿著血色的披風，沒有戴上帽子，露出一半的大腦，定睛一看，彼得的臉上居然逐漸浮現疤痕，從左邊太陽穴延伸到右臉頰，又從右臉頰延伸到左邊嘴角，好像曾經被什麼人嘶咬成碎片似地。

他扭曲著臉，「沒想到還來了這麼多稀客。」

年輕的神職人員已經顫抖著手從懷裡摸出聖經，誰知道坐在地上粗喘的老人低吼：「一群白痴！不是他！不要浪費你們的體力在這種小怪上面！」

彼得神色一歪，張開血盆大口，仰天大笑。下一秒，手指著瑪麗，瑪麗鬆開了母親的手，女人直挺挺地站著，動彈不得。

瑪麗走向老人，大腳怪毛茸茸的臉上在嘴巴上開了一個洞，她走近老人，身旁的男人並不確定，也因此慢了半拍。

瑪麗手腳敏捷，竟然忽然撲向老人，嘴巴一張就咬下的他的耳朵。

「啊——」老人撕心裂肺地喊著，反手一巴掌把瑪麗打在地上。「廢物！通通都是廢物！」

其他的神職人員反應過來，連忙去拉瑪麗，聽見了咀嚼的聲音，最後像是噁心那樣呸地一口吐出來——那是老人爛掉的耳朵。

瑪麗的母親格格地笑，彼得得到了報復的快感，他的喜悅藉由人類女子表現，非常詭異。

彼得說：「我聞到了很香的味道。」他舔過嘴唇，「人類的味道——驅魔師的味道……還有同類的味道。」

他又伸出手，這次指的卻是歐狄斯。歐狄斯開始劇烈顫抖，他抽出手，想要從艾文身邊抱走南西，但體內好像有什麼在壓制，他反覆地說：「保護。保護。你們。我。我。露。露。路。」

彼得握緊拳頭，歐狄斯瞬間便噤聲了。他不再顫抖，伸長了纖細的手臂，但目標不是南西，而是艾文。他掐著艾文，力氣並不大，但仍一點一點地奪走艾文的氧氣。

艾文沒有放開南西，只是緊緊地抱著她，不允許她受到一點傷害。

「不！」南西尖叫，想去推開歐狄斯的手，「不要！艾文！艾文！」

一直以來都沉默的駝背男人嘖了一聲，差點咬斷自己的舌頭。

不。路易。吸血鬼裝扮的男人低喊，但卻無法勸阻他。路易士扯開了身上的床單，背發出劈哩啪啦的聲音，不再駝背，身材修長，臉上覆蓋一層的墨汁從臉上滑下，露出了一雙深綠色的眼睛，漂亮的臉上充滿殺氣。

他一把按住歐狄斯，後者的手鬆了開來，被狠狠地壓在爛泥裡。露出真面目的路易士身上滿是黑氣，這次化為了四個銬鐐，限制了歐狄斯的四肢。後者吐了出來，抽搐了好幾下才停止，昏了過去。

「就是他！」老人摀著耳朵幾乎是慘叫。

其他神職人員打開聖經，動作非常一致，對著路易士喊：「現出你的原型，魔鬼！」

路易士的黑氣越來越厚，眼珠子深得像是黑色，喉嚨發出聲音，像是威嚇。

彼得看到機會，抓緊時機便指向南西，在所有人來不及反應之前喊：「愚蠢的女孩，把那糟老頭的另一隻耳朵咬下來！」

南西抱頭尖叫，嚇得直往父親懷裡鑽。

半秒鐘之後，彼得不可置信地喊：「這怎麼可能——」

因為南西竟然沒有任何動作，也未有衝突的掙扎，只是像個普通小女孩，因為被驚嚇而恐懼得瑟瑟發抖——她並未受到殘想的控制。

艾文一隻手抱著小南西，另一隻手飛快地甩出了什麼，一閃而過的亮光——彼得的胸口沒入一把小刀，刀身有象徵宗教的十字架，彼得叫也叫不出來，發出了彷彿被噎住的聲音。

「不……」

彼得的身體拉長，逐漸枯槁，四肢好像縮水了，和滿地的樹枝沒有兩樣。臉上滿是皺紋，沒有嘴唇的嘴巴張開，鼻子的部位只剩窟窿。

他說：「為什麼……」

艾文低聲說：「別張眼睛，寶貝。」

南西死死地捂住自己的眼睛，忙不迭地點頭。

周圍身穿神父服裝的人還在朗誦，老人不顧一隻流著血的耳朵，他也打開聖經，諾曼想去咬死其中一個人，但卻被路易士阻止。

「你瘋了！」諾曼說，「你會死。」路易士沒有說話，諾曼轉而看向艾文，幾乎咬牙切齒，「人類，他會因你而死——這就是你說的『愛』嗎？」

老人張開了手，中氣十足，甚至帶著幾不可察的興奮：「現出你的原型，夢魔！我將上帝的慈悲獻給你——路易士！」

說出口的瞬間，一陣風撞來，像是無形的牆壁騰空出現，震得所有人都趴在地上。

路易士最後還是忍不住，看了艾文一眼。

艾文的嘴型在說：露露。

老人的臉上露出滿足的喜悅，誰知道下一秒，無形的牆彈開——竟是往老人的方向彈。

老人吐出鮮血，眼睛和鼻子也流下泊泊的血液，尖叫聲因為滿口的鮮血而卡住，驚恐的臉上還有錯愕。

「為……什……麼……」他直直地看著艾文，嘴巴的鮮血因為說話而流得更多。

艾文已經把路易士擋在身後，臉上的面具已經因為方才而掉落，他沒有笑，反而有些疲憊，懷裡的孩子還摀著眼睛，一直叨唸著：媽咪、媽咪。

「因為他已經接受了我，他的體內也有類似人類的東西。」艾文淡淡地說，「驅魔師不能對人類出手，否則會遭到反噬——這正是原因。」

老人氣得渾身發抖，好像想就地咬舌自盡似地。

「你這個……叛徒……你……」他咳出了一口血，「八年前……你明明承諾了……殺死夢魔……我便賜予你所想的……死亡……咳……該死……該死……」他又看向艾文懷裡的孩子，怨毒的臉和怪物竟沒有兩樣。

老人當時並不知道路易士和艾文結合，更不知道路易士接受了艾文，多了人類的特質，還有了人類和妖怪的子嗣。那時艾文拒絕了殺死夢魔的提議，徹底與教會決裂，夢魔逃得太快，而艾文也不願意用夢魔的核心幫助他們。

至此，他們便失去了夢魔的蹤跡，這幾年一直在尋找。

路易士在艾文身後屏住了呼吸，手指被艾文悄悄地握住。

「……怪物……那小鬼……是……怪物……怪……」

艾文說：「這是我的孩子。我和他的孩子。她不是怪物，她擁有『愛』。」

遠遠地，好像聽見了馬蹄聲，穿著神父服的年輕男人們嚇得跪在地上，雙手交叉祈禱：「上帝保佑我！上帝保佑我！上帝保佑我！」

諾曼嘖了一聲，遠方的天空只看見一個騎著馬的身影，靠近的時候才看清楚，那是一個紮著高高馬尾的女人，眼角有一點細紋，看起來凜然不可侵犯。她穿著黑色緊身風衣，駕著黑馬緩緩從天空落下。

那是布蘭達。

她說：「我終於找到了，萬聖節的殘想。」

被小刀刺中的「彼得」已經變得面目全非，但胸膛仍舊上下起伏。

不死的念想。

她下了馬，走到彼得身邊。看起來冷酷的她竟然用慈悲的口吻說：「時間到了，死亡屬於你。」

「不……」彼得想要掙扎，卻被布蘭達遮住眼睛。

死亡是不可逆的，而且公平。

彼得沒了呼吸，幾秒之後化為灰燼，但艾文的小刀還插在土裡。布蘭達拔了起來，還給了艾文，並且走向幾乎奄奄一息的老人。

「你要來……帶走我……嗎……死神……」

布蘭達說，「不。你的時間還沒有到。」

年輕的神父們都跪了下來，布蘭達已經習慣了，死亡總是讓人恐懼。

「你的信徒正以上帝之名制裁著同胞，這是你的責任，你必須讓這一切停止。」她說，「你讓我太過忙碌，許多壽命未盡的人因為制裁而死，上帝並不高興。」

老人張著嘴，眼前一片漆黑。

旁邊僅存的村民被黑煙撫過，三三兩兩地都倒了下去，胸膛起伏，鼾聲此起彼落——原來睡著了。

艾文抱著南西，輕聲地說：「寶貝，看看媽咪。」

路易士想要瞪艾文，但在那之前，他捨不得從艾文手裡抽出手指。

南西慢慢地睜開眼睛，先是半瞇，然後是才小心翼翼地眨呀眨，眼前男人的臉終於清晰——這果然是一張很漂亮的臉，南西心想。

她說：「勒斯。是你嗎？勒斯。」

路易士幾乎是馬上心軟，用另一隻手捧住南西的小臉，軟著聲音說：「你不能被殘想控制，也不會被我矇蔽雙眼——我早該知道了，親愛的孩子。」

他很驕傲，夢魔的孩子可愛又強大。

南西小聲地說：「艾文和歐狄斯牽手，但我知道他不是我的母親。他不是。」她伸出手，被路易士抱了過去。

「南西。親愛的南西。」

南西覺得很安心，鼻尖被點了點，睡意襲來，她含糊地問：「你就是我的母親對嗎？勒斯。」

「是的。」

南西打了一個喝欠，腦袋一歪，靠在路易士肩膀上，半秒鐘之後睡得香甜。

艾文去牽路易士的手，後者為了不讓南西掉下去，一開始有些抗拒，但在看到艾文緊張的臉之後，他放鬆了力道，讓艾文牽著自己，一隻手還要小心地托著南西。

「路路。」

路易士覺得這個稱呼太過親暱，但他無法把目光從艾文身上挪開，嘴裡也吐不出一句斥責的話，胸口悶痛但又能感到瘀血褪去的舒適。

艾文親吻路易士的手，「對不起，路路。」

路易士沉默了一下，過了兩秒鐘才忍不住傾身，終於在幾年之後親吻擁有自己內核的人類，疼痛的心臟得到撫慰。

「我愛你。」艾文說，「我一直思念著你——我發誓，我絕不會再背叛你。」

路易士終究還是妖怪，妖怪本身不存在「愛」，儘管全身上下都因為這句話而舒服得打顫，他依然對艾文的立誓感到不解。

「艾文，妖怪沒有未來，我們只有『現在』。」頓了頓，他又說，「不過，我喜歡你這個誓言，艾文。」

艾文不敢呼吸，深怕打斷路易士接下來的話。

「我接受你的誓言。」

兩人都在微笑，死神騎上她的馬，血族也吐出一口氣，翻了個白眼。天居然開始微微地亮起，不知不覺已經到了早晨，他們並沒有感覺到時光的流逝，彷彿只是數十分鐘卻已經天明了。

黑霧蔓延了整個山坡，強大的夢魔奪走了對於人們來說太過恐懼的萬聖節夜晚，作為代替，他給了他們一個荒謬的夢。

路易士滿足地抱著南西，稍微分神地說：「你早就識破我的暗示了？」

艾文小心翼翼地說：「是的。」

「那你還讓他牽你？」

艾文苦笑，討好似地親吻路易士的唇，旁邊的教主看見了，噁心地幾乎又嘔出來，但布蘭達在旁邊，他只能別過臉。

「晚安，南西。」路易士親吻南西的眼角。

艾文則捧著他的臉，深深地吻上路易士的唇，南西在他們中間睡得安穩。

「早安，路路。」艾文說。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結啦。
> 
> 原本想寫點後日談or番外……但之後有空再說吧XD
> 
> 謝謝陪伴我的大家～


End file.
